Magic requiem
by Proxy4818
Summary: Lately there haven't been any real instances with the science or magic sides. But soon a situation arises that causes multiple and baffling disturbances in academy city where Kamijo aquires a new ally and finds himself questioning how deep his feeling for his companoin who holds 130,000 grimoires truly run.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr1 Chapter one new arrivals**

**I'm going to be blunt here, yes this is going to be a ToumaXIndex story because I like this pairing.**

**Not that this is of much relevance but people really need to stop hating on Index. I honestly think she's a great character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't TAMNI**

* * *

Touma was now going on another repetitive trip to the food store to buy his companion more food since she ate literally everything in his apartment that was edible.

Though it was stressful he didn't really mind and to some extent kind of enjoyed since sitting around his apartment doing nothing wasn't much better nor was living alone it was rather dual in Touma's opinion.

As the store of choice came into Touma figured it wouldn't be much longer until the errand altogether , that is if nothing went wrong on the way back to his apartment.

As he came up on the store he heard a group of girls talking about a rouge student.

"You gotta be kidding me. This guy's got to be a complete idiot to try stealing from anti-skill."

"Still what does anti-skill even have that he could possibly want?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants one of their rifles."

"If that's true then he word idiot would be an understatement."

"I know right?"

Kamijo decided to ignore what the two were saying on the account of the fact that he didn't want to get involved in any fights that had nothing to do with him, he was already drawn into enough fights involving espers and magicians.

"Sheesh I seriously wish I could catch a break from all this, it feels like no matter where I go trouble always seems to find me."

As Touma entered to the he wasted no time in heading to the type of meals that were easy to make.

Thanks to his time feeding Index he developed some cooking skills but he definitely wasn't any pro at it, he could only make simple dishes.

As he got to the section he looked around at the different dishes he could make he went into thought.

"Fried rice should satisfy Index for a while, now let's see what other dishes I can find at this store."

After a whole Touma found a good number of meals ranging from hot dogs to salads.

It took around a half hour but Touma managed to complete his errand.

"This should do." the spiky haired teen though as he headed to the cash register.

After purchasing everything he got and leaving the store he preceded to head back to his apartment.

While he was heading he spotted a group of delinquents harassing a girl who looked to be about his own age.

Do to his habit of trying to help people in need he walked over got between the girls who was being harassed and the gang responsible for the entire event.

Touma tried one tactic which involved taking ahold of the girl's hand and acting as if he was a friend.

"Sheesh I been looking all over for you." Touma said attempting to fool the male teens that wouldn't leave the girl alone.

"Ummm who are you?" the teen girl asked causing the gang members to stare at Touma.

_"Just my luck I should've known this was going happen."_ Touma thought as his plan to save the girl by pretending to know her.

"So you think you can get in our way and get away with it huh?" One of the gang members asked angrily.

"It wasn't that I was just trying to save this girl from being assaulted by scum like you." Touma said sarcastically.

Though he knew that his insult was just going to anger the male students he decided he didn't care on the account of the fact the situation was probably going to escalate to a violent one regardless of what he said or did at this point.

"You wanna have you ass kicked?" another one of the delinquents questioned.

"Normally I'd say no. But since you guys are gonna try fighting me no matter what does it really matter if I'm asking for a fight or not?"

The first member immediately responded.

"You got a good point. You're goona be taught a lesson either way."

"Yeah since you seem to get where I am coming from let's just get to the part where I punch all your mugs in."

For the first member that previous comment was the finial straw the punk before him needed to be taught a lesson in pain.

As such the first member threw a basic right hook that Touma easily dodged before countering with an uppercut that knocked the male teen unconscious.

Soon after the remaining two delinquents grew pissed by this and rushed Touma at the same time.

Touma dodged the blow the opponent closest to him threw by ducking under the oncoming attack then elbowed the guy in his side causing him to fall to the side.

Before long the other one reached Touma who was dodged every punch and kick thrown at him and soon hit the current enemy with his punch square in the face.

Unfortunately the other delinquent recovered from the blow to his side and was running at Touma who barely had enough time to react.

But that wasn't the worst part of the situation. The fight started to heading in an extremely undesirable direction when the member that was punched in his face pulled out a pistol and started to take aim at Touma.

Touma was too busy with the fist fight with the other member who tried to get the jump on him.

The girl who had been observing everything felt panic set in as she thought the only person who even made a remote attempt at saving her was about to be killed.

She tried to yell out but sound ever came out and time seem to slow down as the teen boy who had tried to help her's opponent had finally finnish taking aim at him. However just before the male teen could pull the trigger another figure appeared and kicked him in his side with enough force to send the gang member skidding across ground taking him out.

Both Touma and in his current stopped fighting and turned to the person responsible for taking down the now unconscious delinquent who tried to shoot Touma. They were greeted with the site of a highschool boy wearing blue jeans and white buttoned up long sleeved shirt, he had thick short blond hair the covered the right side of his face.

The only remaining thug grew angry and raored at the new advisory who had just beat his partner with little to no effort.

"You're gonna be in for a lot pain! You hear."

The blond figure just smiled irritating the thug even further.

"You think this is funny?!" the male

Student yelled at the unknown boy and got a response this time.

"No I think this is amusing." The blond boy said with a smug smile on his face.

"What?"

"Stupid delinquents like you can't seem to realize your place no matter how many times you're minced and maimed."

Touma couldn't help but get the impression that this new figure was probably a sadistic maniac.

Now seeing seeing the opportunity Touma ran to the side of the frightened girl and spoke.

"This is your chance to get away."

The girl stared at him confused before replying.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just go."

With the the teen girl left as quickly as possible. After she was out of sight Touma turned back to the two boys still at the scene and judging by the look of things the thug was pissed off by the other guy's previous statement.

"You're the one who's gonna be maimed!" the the gang member yelled out as he revealed himself to be an esper as he shot a green beam from his hand that the blond figure dodged simply by side stepping as the beam got close to him then ran at the thug kicking him in his stomach then kneeing him in the face as he was falling to his knees with enough force to sending him flying trough the air

Knocking him out.

Touma starred in awe at what happened. Though the delinquent student was most likely a level two esper at most but still the guy was an esper and it wasn't a common sight for even a level one esper to be taken down by a level zero so easily.

Before long the figure turned to Kamijo who became tense wandering if the blond teen was going to attack him. Soon after the figure'a face softened as he spoke.

"It looks like that took care of those nuisances."

"Ye yeah." Touma said unsure of what to think. Just a few moments ago the guy before him seemed sadistic but now he seemed much more calm.

"I saw the delinquent I dealt with first point a gun at you and decided to step in and help."

Hearing this Touma's guard dropped.

"Oh in that case thanks. I'm Touma Kamijo."

"And I'm Jonah Lerwick, though I'd prefer just to be called Jonah."

Touma was now starting to feel bad for having the wrong impression of the teen male he'd just met.

"Well if that's the case you can just call me Touma."

"Great to hear."

"I don't know if I'd call it great."

"Maybe not in normal cases, but do to the fact I just got here, and you're the first to become my friend it kind of is."

This completely caught Touma off guard. Usually he met with nothing but misfortune at every turn, because of the having someone decide to become his friend just like that was new.

"I guess you're right in that case."

"By the way who's that nun standing behind you?"

Touma looked to see none other then his companion which might have been something to be a little happy about if it weren't for the fact Index was clearly upset by something.

"S Sooo Index what are you doing here?" Touma asked

"You were taking too long and I was starving."

"Well I have did get a good amount of food."

"Where is it?"

"Over th…" Touma stopped in mid sentence when he looked to see the everything he bought had been destroyed.

Jonah was the next to speak.

"Sorry. It must have happened to that moron tried to hit me with his beam."

With that Jonah left.

At this it seemed as if Touma's misfortune returned instantly as fast as it disappeared.

It wasn't long before Index was slowly stalking her way towards Touma.

_"Such misfortune."_ Touma thought expecting his companion to bite his head before something unexpected happened.

"Let's just go home." Index said with her face softening.

"Wh what? You're not mad about what happened with the food."

"I am a little but if what that guy said was true then it wasn't your fault."

Touma was now completely baffled this was probably the only time he's ever been spared of Index's bite.

Deciding he himself would show a fair amount of compassion he decided to give Index the following response.

"I'd feel bad if I'd let you starve so you want to eat out?"

Hearing this Index's eye practically sparkled.

"Yes." She beamed.

"Then let's go I know a good sushi restaurant nearby."

With that Touma and his friend were headed to the mentioned place.

Touma didn't really know but he was rather glad things were going this well between him and Index and was hoping it would last a long time. But knowing his luck it probably wouldn't still even if that was the case he wanted to make the most of time he was given before his misfortune returned.

* * *

**That's the end of this first chapter I'm seriously hoping this got off to a good start this is the first story I made based off of this particular anime please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two usual day**

**OK so far it seems to be off to an adequate start according to the feed back I got which I'm glad about since it meets this story's on a good track, still I'm aware I could do better but for now I just want to focus on keeping the story in the right track.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

After fight off that group of failure students and deciding to be extra nice for once and take Index out Touma's misfortune seemed to return because of what he forgot to take into consideration, and that was Index's massive apitite for food.

In the short time of twenty minutes Index had managed to eat a Total of five full course dishing and was now on her sixth and showing no sign of becoming full anytime soon.

The reason as to why this was misfortunate was because everyone else eating at the restaurant were now staring blankly at the silver haired nun who was eating to the point that even the expression pigging out would be a complete understatement which brung about nothing but embarrassment for Touma and to make matters worse the manager was giving him a look as of warning him to have the money ready to pay off the massive bill he'd soon receive.

_"Such misfortune."_ The esper known as Imagine breaker thought gloomingly.

Regardless Index did refrain from biting Touma for once so letting her eat out with him was the least he could do even if it was backfired because he didn't think the idea through.

Touma started to doze off and stare out the window of the place he brought his friend and began to think back and wonder how he got caught up in all the fights involving the science and magic sides of the world but because of all of his memories being erased he wasn't very sure as to why.

Suddenly then sound of someone collapsing jerked the teen's attention and looked to see Index half sprawled over the table practically asleep.

"I guess that means she's done eating."

After paying a rather large price that Touma had a gut feeling was twice as much as the food actually coast he was force to carry his foreign friend on his back all the way to his apartment.

_"At least she didn't bite me this time so it was worth to take somewhere even if the people working there charged me twice as much as what the food cost."_

XXXXX

At a vacant Church Styile was now meeting with Laura Stewart more precisely an archbishop.

"I'm certain you know why I summoned you here." The archbishop said.

"No I'm not sure, you summoned me so suddenly I was forced to rush here."

"I don't suppose you've heard of the church group that has turned to a life of crime?"

"I have. If this has anything to do with them then I can only guess it's about the movements of that renegade church group."

"Yes as you're aware they've stolen a number of magic artifacts."

"If I'm correct then I'm going to assume that you want me to retrieve one of the said items if not all of them."

Laura smiled slightly

"For the first part you're correct with this subject being about their movements that is, however when it comes to the subject for the second part you may be along the right lines to say the least but you're not correct considering that other members of our church have already retrieved the vast majority of the stolen artifacts.

"Then what exactly do you want to tell me about the rouge group?"

"That they've set their sights on another item that just happens to be somewhere in this very country."

Styile grew annoyed at the mention of "This country." or more specifically Japan and do to that fact the said item was most likely in academy city where Index and Touma were.

Index was someone Stiyle didn't want getting caught in the cross fire of any potential conflicts, Touma was just someone that Stiyle didn't want to work with…ever.

Regardless of his now darkened mood the fire magician decided to see if he could get more information.

"Since we can already assume the general location is there any way to narrow the location."

"All I can tell you is that the item if used in the correct way it can be hidden inside a living being, preferably humans."

"What would happen with the particular person that's used as a vessel."

The Archbishop then wore a more stern expression.

"you'll know if and when you witness it hopefully at the time the signs that the mediem shows will still be in the early stages."

"Early stages?"

"Yes the vessel will most likely gain certain magic like attributes."

"You mean abilities?"

"In a sense yes, however I'd prefer if you found this vessel before that time."

"Why?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that nothing good will come of it."

"It still stands that whatever attributes they obtain will allow us to track them down faster."

"That may be true but this also works in the favor of others as well."

"The church group?"

"Yes; though they won't arrive for quite some time it'd be best if we found the vessel before then."

"So you expect me to search blindly for some random person hidden in a city that's one third the size of Tokyo, and that's only if this magic item is indeed hidden inside someone."

"You must for the sake of both sides."

"Both sides?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"This had better be true, I don't like having my leg pulled."

"Believe me Stiyle this isn't a joke, I'd never lie about a matter this grave."

Hearing that Stiyle started heading for the entrance of the church.

"An item that can be hidden inside someone that's rather odd."

Though Stiyle had knowledge on a high amount of magic artifacts but never anything that could be hidden inside a human being.

XXXXX

Touma was now in class listening to another of his teachers lessons. The night had passed since Index had ate at the sushi restaurant.

Komoe sensei had informed the entire class that a new student would be joining them in a week to two weeks.

As a result everyone on the room were talking about the different anticipations they had.

Touma himself was engaged in a conversation about the subject with Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

"I can't wait to see this new student! Can you?" Aogami asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Tsuchumikado said teasingly.

"How can you not? It's probably a hot girl."

Touma was the next to speak.

"That's just your assumption."

"Easy for you to say you have Konmoe sensei and that one girl from the festival with the lightning

"OK now you're completely delusional."

"Why didn't you share a bottled water with her?"

"so what? It's not that big of a…WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"Kamijo suddenly yelled

Tsuchumikado answered.

"Did you forget it was recorded on the screen showing the compitition between the schools."

"Are you serious?" Touma asked shocked.

Aogami spoke next

"Yeah everyone saw that, and the announcer said something about that girl reaallly looking out for her teammate."

"Now that I think about it that brown haired chick did seem to have a thing for you." Tsuchumikado said.

"So that's why have of the guys hate me." Touma said gloomily

Ever since the festival a good number of male students of been harboring a grudge against Kamijo which only served to add on to his misfortune.

"Please let the new student be a hot girl, one with an f cup bust size." Aogami said pervertedly.

"I don't I think a maid would be better." Tsuchumikado replied.

"How about a maid with an f cup bust size?" Aogami said before continuing.

"I can see it now, a hit babe like that would make a nice addition to the world of lovely women."

"You mean your world of lovely women right?" Touma asked.

"No the overall one. The more hot babes there are in it the more I want to enjoy living in it."

"Rigght." Touma said sarcastically.

"Yeah Touma Riiight!" Another male student yelled from across the room.

"You better not get any ideas about making the student cry like you did with Komoe sensei."

Another student piped up.

"Where is this even coming from?"

Touma questioned now noticing that everyone in the class was turning on him.

"This is happening because you need to be warned not to try anything with the new student." this time it was some female student speaking.

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"How should I know? I don't know what goes on in that lewd mind of yours."

Touma realized that he was going to have to deal with all the accusations he was getting even of he didn't do anything to provoke them. As such he started staring out the window while the others continued making false accusations against him.

"Such misfortune."

XXXXX

Somewhere in one of the more vacant parts of academy city a group of rouge students, four in all were running through the alleyways away from a certain presuer.

"Dammit is the bitch ever going to give up." a of the runners said.

"Don't know but it doesn't matter let's just get this delivered to the client." another runner said.

He had short trimmed brown hair. He seemed to be the calmest out of everyone who was currently on the run.

After about six to seven minutes of running through large number of narrow alleyways.

Since the sun didn't cast that much light in the first place the fact that it was setting didn't help with view at all.

"What the heck does this client want with this anyway, do they want to give everyone a grand tour of this place." a third guy asked.

The next thing everyone knew the member of the group farthest ahead suddenly collapsed.

"What the?!" One of the runner blurted out when he noticed his ally laying on ground clutching his leg for some unknown reason,

"Hey what's going on with you?" The member asked as he turned his ally over and discovered the reason he collapsed.

Inside the now injured rouge student's leg was a metal stake.

"Who did this to y…" the boy that inspected his injured partner stopped in mid sentence when he felt a sever pain in his leg and fell to the ground himself.

"That would be me." A female voice declared pridefully.

The now crippled runner looked behind him to see a middle school girl who had her hair tied in two pigtails and was wearing a green armband.

"As a member of judgment I'd advise you to just cooperate unless you want more stakes put in your body."

The rouge student just nodded his head and allow Koruko to quickly handcuff him. soon after the level turned to the remaining two runner and spoke.

"So are you going to turn yourself in or an I going to have to plant stakes in your bodies like I did with the other two.

The brown haired runner replied in a surprisingly calm considering what happened to his ally's

"Sorry but neither of those two outcomes are going to happen. We're gonna take you out here and now."

"Is that so?"

"You can bet your ass it is!" the other runaway said before dashing in Kuroko's direction only to have her disappear form her spot baffling the delinquent.

Before long Kuroko reappeared behind the student and teleported him in the air at a hight high enough to break his legs.

Enough the third rouge landed and became crippled Kuroko turned to the only remaining juvenile.

"So are you going to make this easy on yourself and come quietly? Or be stupid and try to fight me even though I'm a level four esper."

The brown haired teen smiled smugly.

"Yes to the first part I am going to makes this easy on myself, by getting rid of you."

"Suit yourself, just remember I have you a chance to do this the easy way."

With that Kuroko teleported behind the final thief but before she could touch and teleport him in the air. She was yanked into the air be some unknown force.

The rouge teen slowly turned around and looked up at Kuroko and was now wearing a smile that was almost twice as smug as he spoke.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm also a level four esper, a telekinetic user; the names Katsu Matsuoka."

Seeing her opportunity due to Kastu being overconfident at this point Kuroko teleported out of his telekinetic hold behind and jump kicked him in his back sending him skidding across the ground face first.

"Thanks for telling me your name now I don't have to look through judgment to find out who you are." Kurko said believing that she'd won.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you won't even get the chance to look at any records even if you intended to." Kastu retorted.

With that the former used use telekinetic power to pick up a nearby dumper and hurl at the judgment member who teleport above it in the air to dodge it. However as she looked in Kastu's direction she saw the said teen making a run for it and teleport to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily."she said pridefully.

After making her declaration the latter have chase to the former and went through about four or five connected alleys in an attempt to close the gap created when Kastu used his final attack as an attack that at least bought enough time to creat a fair amount of distance between himself and the teleporter.

Unfortunately after reaching the end Kuroko couldn't find the final runner anyway in her line of sight.

XXXXX

"grrrr."

The electro master Mikoto Misaka was pissed after losing to an unknown male student at a fighting arcade game six times in a raw and from the look of thing it would soon be seven.

"Hey calm down you almost had me the fifth time."

Key word almost at least in Mikoto's mind.

"Is this seriously the first time you played this?!"

"Yeah it is."

"How are you this good at it then."

"Maybe it's just a new talent I developed in the heat of the moment."

"Riiiight."Misaka said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm being honest, I don't know how I became this good at the game the first time around."

Milton simply sighed before replying.

"Sheesh I've only been coming to this place for about three weeks and I thought my skills at these arcade games had developed at a fast pace.

As the game continued it was starting to look like Mikoto was gaining the upper hand until the foreign student managed to use a super move to win the match.

"Looks like I win again." the male student said as he got up and headed for the door.

When the guy was gone Misaka just sat at the game with shadows covering her eyes.

Soon Uiharu approached the level five esper cautiously due to the dark and angry vibe she was detecting from Misaka.

"Ummm Mikoto maybe we should head back."

To Uiharu's reliefs Misaka simply signed and got up.

"Ok it'll be past curfew soon anyway, and I really don't want to deal with a freaked put Kuroko."

"She does tend to get a little overboard when she gets worried about you."

After that the two started heading for the entrance of the arcade.

Still Misaka couldn't help but wonder about the foreign student. Who was he? And now that Mikoto thought about it what was his name? She'd have to ask him next time she met him.

* * *

**Originally there was going to be one more scene but I changed my mind cause I wanted this story to at least start out focusing on the science side but to be honest it's probably only going to be for a short portion since the story revolves around Touma and Index and as such it's more than likely going to spend a lot more time focusing on the magic side. And because this is going to start up on the science side the said rouge church group isn't going to show up immediately.**

**And I put in the arcade scene for a little comic relief sort of. Since she always has arcade coins I figured Misaka probably plays a lot of arcade games though I don't know for a fact if she does or not and she just seems like the type who be a pro at them at least to me if she did play them.**

**Please review I'd like to know how I did so far, I've been told this story has a lot of potential to be a great one so that's exactly what I'm going** to aim for.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'm trying to plan ahead very VERY carefully because it's starting to look like I'm not the only one who wants the story to be a success so updates may slow down from time to time but still of all goes as planned it should be worth any waits that may or may not come in the future. And also this chapter is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

It had been three days since the rumor about the new student had started but regardless of the time that had passed the rumors about the different anticipations were still going strong.

Touma didn't think much of it though.

"You know what'd be awesome?" Aogami asked.

"One could only Imagine." Tsuchumikado replied,

"It'd be awesome if is was nun that came in that one time."

"You mean index?"

"Yeah that girl, oh what I wouldn't give to have her in here." Aogami said in a perverted voice.

For some unknown reason the thought of Aogami anything with Index disgusted Touma even if he didn't show it or so he thought because Tsuchumikado was the next to speaking making a rather unexpected statement,

"So kamiyan this is a first."

"What is?" the spiky haired teen asked.

"Seeing you show a sign of jealousy due to someone else talking about the girl you like."

Hearing this Touma's face turned slightly red.

"What the heck are you imagining in the sick mind of yours? First of all Index is just my friend which also brings me to my second point which is that there's no way I could be jealous since we aren't together like that to begin with!"

"Then how close are you and that nun?" Aogami asked.

"Sh-Sh-she's just my friend." Touma said in his own defense.

"One that's living alone with you under the same roof." Tsuchumikado added

"What are you trying to get at?"

"That there's no telling what you two do behind closed doors."

At this time Aogami decided to stack up the teasing like comments.

"I wonder what kind of things Touma is doing to that girl, Maybe he has a lolita nun fetish."

"I do not!" Touma yelled in his own defence.

Soon after the miniature teacher Komoe came in, though she was an adult she looked like a twelve year old.

"I have some great news about the transfer student." she announced to the entire class.

"Ohhh I wonder who it could be."Aogami said. Odds were he was still assuming the new student would be some attractive female.

"I found out two things about the student." Komoe said causing everyone to where anxious looks.

"First the student is a foreigner."

"This could be more interesting then we thought." Tsuchumikado

said.

"I know, helping this babe get acquainted to life here is going to be aswome. " Aogami said while wearing a perverted

"Sorry Aogami but the second thing is that the transfer student is a male."Komoe said after hearing the blue haired teen's previous comment.

"UH Aogomi are you ok?" Touma asked after the said teen turned completely white and was as motionless as stone.

"Helloooo." Touma said as he waved his hand in front of Aogomi's face failing to get any

"Wow was having his fantasy ruined that bad?" Tsuchumikado asked.

"That's a seriously good questioned." Touma said

Though he was telling the truth about what he thought about Tsuchumikado's question he had his mind on a different subject.

He was wondering what was going on with the science and magic sides of the world, lately there haven't really been in any real incidences which is something that Kamijo preferred but regardless he felt uneasy about the way things were but couldn't figure out why.

XXXXX

"Whaaaaat did you say?!" Kuroko screamed to the top of her lungs.

After Uiharu and Misaka got back three days before Kuroko pressed Misaka for information about where she was, Misaka of course refused to answer and as such Kuroko was now pressing Uiharu for information and now more or less having the reaction everyone expected.

"She lost to some foreigner guy at an arcade game."

"You mean another disgusting ape is after my onesama's verginity?!"

"Nobody said that."

"What else could it be if some one challenged her to something besides a ploy to take her verginity."

"Just a friendly game." Uiharu said trying calm the level four esper down.

"Just a friendly game? How do no this guy won't be there again?!"

"I wouldn't worry about that much."

"How can you say that?! This ape is probably just like the first one!"

"Who's the first one."

"That one guy I think his name was Touma."

"Touma?"

"He's just some dumb level zero, what's important now is this new ape."

"Why? Odds are no one will ever see him again." Uiharu said in a final attempt to calm Kuroko down but it didn't seem to do much good.

"That's what you think, but I can feel that ape out there planning his next move to get to my onesama."

"How can you know what he's doing when you've never even seen him once."

"I recognize him when I see him, I can spot a dirty primitive ape a mile away!"

_"Somehow I really doubt that."_ Uiharu thought.

At this point she more or less gave up on trying to convince Kiroko that she was overreacting, and decided to looked at the latest news on the group of rouge student stealing from anti-skill.

As she scrolled through the past data she and read through it she found a lot of rather interesting.

"Kuroko."

"Yeah?"

"You remember how you asked me to pull up whatever information I could on that level four?"

"Yeah. Did you found out anything?"

"Something that surprised me a little."

"I don't think there's really anything interesting about someone who's done nothing but waste their life trying to make themselves look tough?"

"That's just it though, usually only those with a higher education are given powers right?"

"That's right."

"Meaning that if this guy is really your typical delinquent he should be just another level zero."

"What are you getting at?"Kuroko asked getting annoyed

"The thing is this Mastouka guy's not your usual school dropout, it turns out up until six months ago was a prodigy student well on his way to becoming the first level five telekinesis type esper."

"And?"

"What really confuses me is what possible reason he could have for choosing the life he did."

"The reason doesn't really matter, despite whatever it could be Mastouka's still a criminal and fugitive."

Despite how harsh she may or

May not have sounded the fact was Kuroko

Suddenly Uhiharu received an email thy gave her a rather unexpected message.

"Kuroko."

"What?"

"I just received an email for you that says that their's a wave emitter esper on the run."

"I may be a member of judgment but I can only handle one case at a time."

"That's the thing this esper has also stolen data from anti-skill and get this the data was rather similar to what that Matsouka guy you told me about stole."

"Meaning?"

"There's a good chance the crimes are connected."

"By the off chance that's true would it be safe to assume I can kill two birds with one stone?"

"It depends on what you mean."

"Assuming the two crimes are connected then there's a strong possibility that this person knows where Mastuoka is."

"You're probably right but that's assuming the crimes are connected, we don't know for a fact of they are or not."

"If their not then this case should be handled by another member of Judgment." Kuroko said as she left the room.

XXXXX

The school day had ended and Touma along with Aogami and Tsuchumikado were all headed to the underground mall.

Aogami was still depressed at finding out that the rumored student was male.

"Why why did have to be a guy?" the blue haire teen asked as tears streaming down his face.

"Because if it was a girl you'd scare her away and cause her to leave the city." Touma said annoyed with his friend's constant whining.

"Easy for you to say, you have that Lolita nun and that one girl from Tokiwadai middle school."

"Yeah plus you have Kaori."Tsuchumikado.

"I think you have the wrong idea." Touma said in his own defense.

"Who's Kaori?"Aogami asked.

"One of the many women who has developed a thing for Kamiyan."

"Seriously why does the dullest guy at our school seem get all the hot and cute ones?"

"I don't know the guy just has good luck in that department." Tsuchumikado said

"Hey Kamijo."

"What?"

"Can I have one of the girls that like you?"

"…"

After realizing that Touma didn't completely understand Aogami continued.

"You know can I go after one of the girls you talk like that middle school one."

This time Tpuma responded.

"If you must but personally I think you should go after a different one Misaka likely to just brush you off."

"That how about that Kanzaki girl Tsuchumikado mentioned."

"Somehow I get the feeling she's even more likely to reject."

Tsuchumikado was the next to speak.

"I'd have to agree with Kamijo and that, though Kanzaki is one gorges hottie. I still think Kamijo should try to get something good going with her."

"What makes you think that would work?" Touma asked.

"In case you didn't realize Kanzaki owes you quite a bit, enough that she mine as well become your personal maid."

Touma briefly imagined that image and his face turned beat red.

"What about that nun girl can I go for her?" Aogami asked out of the blue.

"NO YOU ABSOLUTELY CANNOT GO AFTER INDEX."Touma screamed to the top of his lungs causing those in the surrounding area to stare.

"Why not?"

"because…" Touma stopped in midsentance.

"Can't think of a reason?"

"I…I…just forget an let's get going the underground mall isn't much further." Touma said ending the topic.

He couldn't think of a reason as to why he became to angry at the very tought of Index going out with someone but he decided not to dwell on it.

After about another five or six minutes later the three teens had reached their desired destination and Touma's two current companions wasted no time in running off and heading to the stores they desired.

"I should've known those two would ditch me moment we got here."

Now alone Kamijo decide to walk through the general area of the mall.

Though it was hard to believe the mall had been completely repaired since the involving Sherry Cromwell's attempt on the lives of Hyoka and Index.

As the teen male continued walking through he spotted a particular that caught his attention.

"Excuse me are you the guy from the other day?" A voice suddenly said which by the sound of it belonged to a female.

Touma spun around to see a surprisingly familiar face it was the girl that he saved from the group of thugs with the help of Jonah.

"You what are? I mean yeah I'm that guy the name's Touma Kamijo."

"I'm Kasumi kobayashi nice to finally meet you after looking for you all this time."

"Like wise but why we're you looking for me?"

"Because I wanted to thank you for saving from that gang."

"Re really?"

"Yes multiple people walked by but did nothing to help me, they just walked on like I didn't even exist."

"True." Touma said in a tone that expressed clear discomfort at the current point in the conversation.

Ignorance of any and all in incidences where someone ends up getting hurt was not something Touma ever admired about humanity when there was clearly a good number of them capable of helping someone in need especially since the characteristic of thugs being the most dangerous people around really didn't hold up in academy city on the account of the fact that ninety-two percent of them who level zero.(Know I don't know the exact percentage of thugs who are level zeros but I get the feeling it's safe to assume it's somewhere near what I said it was.) and a good portion of the inhabitants were students.

"Still when I was about to lose all hope you came and stepped in so for that thank you."

"I see. Still I only did what I felt was right."

"Which is more then what any others in this city ever did."

Touma found the situation he was in to be a lityle weird at least to him it was. The reason was most likely because he wasn't used to recieving praise.

"I'm glad you think s…"

Kamijo was cut off by the growl of his own stomach and not much time had passed before Kasumi noticed this.

"Oh I see that you're pretty hungry. How about we grab a bite to eat?"Kasumi said before dragging Touma off into the restaurant he was observing before

After quickly ordering the food they desired.

"So what were you doing that caused you to come my way during the time I was harrassed?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually buying a tone of food for this roommate of mine."

"Who is he?"

"Well she's a foreign girl named Index."

"Index?"Kasumi asked as she stared in slight awe at what Touma said.

"I know an Index is usually used for the section in books to find stuff and because of that Index isn't normally a name you'd give to a girl but I'm not kidding about what I said that's seriously her name."

"In that case I'll take your word for it."

"Anyway if it's OK to ask why were those guys after you? They didn't seem to be drunken idiots looking for some girl to harass."

"Most people wouldn't of realized that."

"True and in all honesty I didn't realize this until later on."

"Ok. Anyway the reason they were chasing me is because I'm one of the members of Judgment who works on keeping track of records. Pretty unusual dontcha think."

"Very."

Touma was surprised to hear this girl was a member of

Judgment he'd heard of the group.

"They said that the one who hired them wanted data on the city."

"Data? What the heck could they do with that?"

"Not sure since anti skill has been crippled do to the incident that caused everyone to faint since their leader was killed during the event Judgment has been more or less completely charged with handling the majority of the security in this city tough we do have some outside help."

"That's good to hear."

Meanwhile just outside the restaurant Tsuchumikado and Aogami were observing the event taking place.

"It looks like Kamiyan's getting more popular by the minute." Tsuchumikado said maintaining his usual smile.

"Yeah but how does he do it?" Aogami asked before repeatedly chanting it's not fair while anime years streamed down his face not realizing he was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

XXXXX

At her apartment Kumokawa was looking through the records of what was stolen but was confused because of what it was.

"Why would some idiot delinquent be after these?" She asked herself

As she scrolled further though the data she still found the same results each time.

_"Why in the world would simple minded misfit students want schematics on the different areas of Academy city?"_

Something about what she found didn't add up, there's no way schematics could ever be useful in any way to a bunch delinquents.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was OK and got at least a few laughs I've never used anime jokes that much.**


	4. Familiar face

**OK after correcting all the grammer mistakes in the first chapter I wrote this one so here's the fourth chapter. So far I've received some pretty good feedback meaning this story is on the right track which is something I'm happy about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMN**

* * *

Three days had passed since the trip to the underground mall where Kamijo had ran into Kasumi unexpectedly.

Back at school Touma's entire class was waiting for the arrival of the new student who'd be joining them.

Tsuchumikado merely sat maintaining his usual smile while Aogami sat gloomily in his seat.

"Whyyyy." the blue haired teen whined annoying Kamijo who didn't make any attempt to hide how fed up he was.

"Seriously Aogami you've been complaining about the new guy being male since we found out which was three days ago. How long are you going to mope for."

"Until I have an encounter with some hot babe like you did when we went to the underground mall."

"Huhh."

Tsuchumikado was the next to speak.

"He's talking about the girl you decided to have lunch with."

"…" Touma only stared at his classmate with a shocked expression.

"What you really thought you'd go unnoticed by us?"

"Well considering you both ditched me and ran off on your own it'd only be normal for me to assume that I,d go unnoticed."

"Then I guess you forgot to consider that you're not the best at keeping a low profile when it comes to looking for romance."

"I wasn't, me and Kobayashi just happened to run into each other."

"So you know the girl's name."

"Ye yeah so what?"

"Wouldn't that mean you have some kind of relationship with her?" Tsuchumikado asked teasingly.

"Not in the romantic sense."

"No one ever said that."

"You're thinking it."

"Maybe then again maybe not."

"You're not funny."

"If you say so."

"You still have encounters with multiple girls for reasons that are impossible for even the most brilliant of people to even began to comprehend since this is you we're talking about." Aogami said.

"You make the fact that I have a few female friends here and there sound like a bad thing."

"Like I said before this is you we're talking about."

"Meaning?"

"You've never had any luck with woman in the past."

"Well that's the past and things change."

"But your horrible luck with woman shouldn't."

"Why not?" Touma asked and Aogami opened his mouth speak but Touma cut him off and continued.

"And don't say it's because it's me we're talking about."

Touma was wearing an angry expression that looked surprisingly intimidating.

It seemed that the Imagin breaker was becoming rather fed up with the situation which felt as if it was a first due to the fact that Kamijo wasn't an angry person.

"It's true." the blue haired teen said.

"Is not."Touma retorted

"is to." Tsuchumikado said.

"ENOUGH!" A female voice said causing the three male teens to turn and see Fukyiasa who continued.

"The new student is about to come in today and I doubt your petty arguement is going to make a good impression so shut it!"

The three male teens didn't need to be told twice and quieted down. For the next fifteen minutes the class waited patiently until Komoe showed up.

"Ok class the transfer student has finally arrived and I'm pretty sure a good number of you will like this one." Komoe said before turning to the entrance of the room and continuing.

"You can come in?"

On que a familiar figure walked in with a pleasant smile on his face and turned to the whole class and spoke.

"My name's Jonah Lerwick."

Everyone stared just at him in awe, the majority of the female side was ogling the new student but Touma more than anyone else was just plain surprised.

"It was him of all people? I figured he was a transfer student but the thought of him being in the same class as me never even cross my mind." Touma thought as his sensei spoke again.

"Okay Lerwick I can have the empty seat next to Kamijo."

"Kamijo, Touma Kamijo?"

"You know him?"

"If he's a guy around my age with black spiky hair then yes."

The whole class started glaring at the said boy or rather the female side.

"Wh what's with the angry looks?"

"You think we're just gonna stand by and let you hog up all of Jonah's attention?" one of the females blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah we're not gonna let you steal the new guy from us." another famale said.

"What are you talking about why would I?…"

It was then that Kamijo stopped in midsentence as he realized what the females were implying.

"no no no no no no no First of all I only met him once second it was only because there was this girl getting harassed by delinquents and both of us decided to help her. Third and most importantly I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Touma screamed.

Despite what he said in his own defense nobody seemed to believe him.

Seeing no way to out of his predicament Touma let his face fall on his desk as he realized his misfortune was at work.

XXXXX

Hours had passed since Jonah showed up and it seemed almost every girl was falling head over heals for him and practically every guy hated him.

Touma himself didn't too much care about the situation, as far as he was concerned it was time to head home.

As he walked down the street he started to wonder how Index was doing, odds were she completely raided the fridge and ate everything but regardless Touma didn't really care, even if it wasn't for her habit of eating all of it odds were his misfortune would work it's power to ruin the food anyway so at least with Index he wouldn't have to throw it away.

_"Sheesh first I found out Aogami and Tsuchumikado were ease dropping when I had lunch with Kasumi, and now the girls in my class think I swing that way. What else could possibly go wrong?"_ Touma thought gloomily.

"It seems like you're not having the best of days." said a voice from behind Kamijo causing him to turn around to see none other then Jonah.

"So what do you think of this city so far?" Touma questioned.

"It has its' ups and downs, but I suppose I've mostly seen its' ups so I'm not exactly in the best position to judge what it's like living here."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I need to see the downs before I can really give a proper answer to your question."

"You can't just base an opinion off of everything that's wrong with academy city."Touma said.

"I'm aware of that, I try to judge things off of the good and bad things about them."

"Oh."

"Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about what I was saying."

"Don't worry about it it's no big deal, though I was surprised to find out you were the transfer student who was coming to my school."

"Yeah I actually came to this country from the states."

"The states?"

"Yeah the place you call America."

"That much I got but what made you come all the way oversees?"

"I came here in order to undergo the special curriculum program."

"You mean to became an esper?"

"Pretty much."

"That makes sense I guess."

"From what I heard a lot of students from different countries come here for that sole purpose."

Oh yeah before i forget I've wandering what's been happening since we last saw each other."

"Well nothing much to be honest, the only things that happened worth remembering were helping you save that girl, moving into my new apartment, and taking a small detour trip to an arcade."

"How is that?"

"Because I quickly become a pro at this one game I played for the first time, but the interesting part is this girl I encountered."

"Girl?"

"Yeah met some middle school girl who I'm assuming was the best before me judging by the shocked expressions when I won."

"How'd the girl react?"

"She looked like she was ready to blow a fuze, one thing I'll also admit is that she was hot."

"What'd she look like."

"She seemed to be a middle schooler judging by her uniform, She had short brown hair and there was this friend of hers that had this flower head band thing."

"All I can tell you is that the description you gave me sound a little familiar but I never seen any girl who wears a flower headband."

"You probably haven't seen them."

"Most likely not."

"Since I told you what happened with me I'd like to know what happened with you."

Touma smiled heading this as he replied.

"Funny you should ask that because there were actually a few good thing s that happened."

"I'm all ears."

XXXXX

"Where Touma?" Index asked in a depressed voice even though there was no one around in the dorm besides her and the cat she decided to take in.

Just a hour or so ago she was eating everything happily but for once she became full before she could consume everything edible.

"Sphinx what are we suppose to do Touma's never around these days it's so boring." Index exclaimed rolling around on the floor.

The sat merely let out a meowing sound as it watched the nun attempt to find a way to relieve her boredom in vain.

Before long Index got up and picked up Sphinx.

"Maybe there's something to do outside."

With the she left to head out with no real destination in mind. As far as Index was concerned she wanted to be anywhere

XXXXX

The streets were littered with injured an unconcsious members of the crippled anti skill organization.

The sun was setting and the sky was now getting darker and the building were casting large shadows over the streets

Amongst the injured persons was a teen girl with long black hair tied in pony tail.

"These level zero's really need to learn their place in the world, to think they'd have the nerve to challenge me, a level four who can fight on par with a level five." the teen proclaimed.

She never thought highly of level zeros at all, and of anything she looked down on them to the point where she'd attack and torment them for no reason. She didn't look at it as hurting innocent people she merely thought of it as establishing the social order that she believed to be reality where level zeros were all treated as dirt and level fives were treated like queens and kings.

"Is that what you think?" another voice asked and the blacked haired teen causing her to turn to see the level four teleported Kuroko.

"Pretty much level zero's lives hold little to no value what so ever, so should it matter One or two of them die."

"If that's what you believe then I'm going to assume that you're the one who did this, as well as the one who still data from this faction of Anti skill."

"And?"

"And as a member of judgment I'm going to haul you in on charges of assault and theft."

"Really I guess you didn't hear what I said before."

"I did I just don't care, I don't really make it a habit to listen to the ratings of a delusional lunatic who thinks they're the strongest esper in the city."

The black hair teen grew angered by that statement and showed it in her facial expressions.

"You don't know who you're dealing with do you."

Kuroko couldn't help but grin at what the rouge esper had said.

"Actually I do, you're nothing more than a thug believing yourself to be unbeatable, or to be more precise you're Aika Fujita one of the strongest level four espers, a wave emitter."

The said girl chuckled and started laughing hysterically confusing Kuroko.

"So the those computer geeks at Judgments head quarters did their homework! However that doesn't mean you can win."

"Is that what you think?" Kuoko asked. She was now becoming annoyed with how overconfident Fujita was acting.

"It's what I know for a fact, if you were listening to everything I was saying you should know I can up against a level five like railgun."

"I don't know weather to simply laugh or tell you how unbelievably stupid you are."

"What did you just call me?" Fujita asked in an angry voice indicating she didn't take what Kuroko said very well.

"Stupid."

"And how the hell do you figure that."

"You actually think you're a match for the third most powerful esper in academy city, that's the most ridicules statement I ever heard.

With that Kuroko pulled out some of her stakes and readied herself for the fight to come.

* * *

**Sorry if the scenes were a little short I was in a rush to write this after I finally found the time. And I pretty sure if you were paying attention in the previous chapters you already know who the is that Jonah mentioned.**

**Leave feedback on how I did**


	5. Deepened confrontation

**Ok I'll admit I could've done better with the previous chapter at least in my opinion so I'm going to make sure this chapter's up to par in everyone's eye's so here we go.**

**I don't TAMNI**

* * *

Kuroko with her spikes at the ready was about to teleport them inside Aika's body when the level four opened her mouth as wide as she could and screamed continuously.

What happened in the next few seconds caught the judgment member off guard.

An unknown shockwave like force shattered the surface of ground in front of the rouge student and continued in a set path in Kuroko's direction.

Kuroko used her ability to remove herself from the path of the incoming attack and reappeared in the air. Aika at this time was already looking up in the air at where Kuroko was and sent off another wave of what seemed to be sound coming from Aika's mouth whenever she screamed. Kuroko didn't have enough time to activate her ability to avoid the second attack and was hit full force by it being sent flying higher into the air than she originally was.

Aika expected Kuroko to simply fall to her death but to her surprise the level four esper used her teleporting ability to get herself safely to the ground.

"Yo you're pretty good but you still are no way near as strong as you make yourself out to be." Kuroko said angering Aika.

"You still have the nerve to look down on me when you're the one losing?"

"I can't say I'm gonna feel bad for knocking that cocky attitude of yours down a few natchez."

"Just what do you take a for?!" Aika exclaimed in an angered voice.

"An idiot blinded by her own ego." Kuroko said. Despite everything that happened the level four teleporter's confidence hadn't waned in the least. Though it was the first time in a while she was up against an opponent would could actually inflict some damage on her Kuroko really wasn't worried.

Before long the Judgment member used her power to transfer her spikes into the leg of thief student causing her to fall to one knee.

Seeing this Kuroko stood up and smiled triumphantly believing that she won the fight and preceded to walk over to her opponent.

"So are you ready to cooperate and just surrender now?" Kuroko asked wearing a smug smile.

Clenching her teeth and glaring and Kuroko Aika sent out another attack which was easily avoided.

This time instead teleporting into the air Kuroko reappeared behind Akia and grabbed ahold of her and after only a split second she sent Aika into the air at a hight high enough to break her legs.

However as she was falling Aika used her power to send another shockwave downwards slowing fall and therefor preventing herself from taking any real damage.

As soon as she reached the ground Aika turned in Kuroko direction but this time dashed at her.

Kuroko simply smirked and teleported out of her opponents path which prevented her from seeing Aika spin around to face the opposite direction with her shockwave attack at the ready.

As soon as Kuroko appeared in front of Aika with the intention of getting behind her again she was blast with a even stronger wave than the first one that hit her and was sent skidding across the ground. The attack did much more damage than the previous one and as a result the judgement member was severely weakened.

"So now maybe you'll realize your place below me." Aika said with a smug smile of her own.

"Be below y you?…don't…make…me laugh." Kurko said while laying on the ground in a pained but resolved voice.

"You bitch." Aika hissed in an infuriated voice before continuing.

"It seems like you're really eager to die, since that's what you want then I'll be the one to send you to the abyss."

With that Aika prepared another shockwave as Kuroko struggled to teleport herself out of the path the attack would soon be set on but was to wounded to do it.

Time seemed to slow down as Aika opened her mouth and began to scream.

Within a millisecond a path of shattered ground appeared and was headed straight for Kuroko who at this point mind had went blank.

As the attack came within two to three meters it felt as if everything was going to come to an end in a single moment.

At the finale second though something something rather unexpected happened. Just as the attack was upon the now hopeless level four a lighting spear flew over her countering the attack produced by Aika.

"What the hell? Why did tha…?!" Aika stopped in mid sentence when she looked in the direction the lighting spear to see nine other then Mikoto Misaka who was pulling out an arcade coin.

"Well what do you know, the legendary level five railgun is here. Though I can't help but wonder why since I can't really think of myself as someone who's done something to upset the legendary lightning princess."

"That's where you're dead wrong."

"Really now? Can't see how since I even attacked you before in the past."

Misaka at this point wore a rather sadistic smirk it was clear that she was livid with Aika but the wave emitter didn't have the slightest idea as to why.

"Be that as it may." a spark shot out of her hair before Misaka continued

"You were still dumb enough to attack one of my friends, and for that you're now officially on my bad side."

"Oh?" Aika said in a sarcastic tone.

Aika apparently wasn't intimidated in any shape or form and she wasn't making any effort to hide that fact in any way. Dispite who she was up against Aika was surprisingly overconfident which baffled Kurko to no end. Did this delinquent really believe herself to be Misaka's equal, was this girl really that far out of it? If so than Aika was in for a painful and brutal reality check.

"I hope you don't hold against me of you become permanently crippled."

"If you think you can do then try it though you never succeed."Aika said before continuing

"I'm Aika Fujita part time criminal who's now working with the student gang who was originally charged with this job."

Kuroko's eyes lot up hearing this, if what Fujita said was true then it would mean that what Uiharu said was right.

"Wait I have a certain question to ask."

"Though you'll be dead soon enough I'll answer you as a final request."

"Do you know the whereabouts of a guy member named Katsu Mastuoka?"

Misaka eyes become wide the second she heard that name

_"Kastu…Mastuoka? She couldn't mean him,there's no way!"_ Misaka thought shocked at hearing the name though she successfully hid that fact.

"That piece of trash, of you want to know where he is you'll have to force it out of me." Aika said.

"Is that so,?" Misaka asked in a low and enraged voice.

"You bet your ass it is, once I take you out people will have no choice but to recognize and acknowledge me as a level five."

"Have it your way but just remember you'd better spit out Mastuoka's where abouts."Misaka escape before throwing her arcade coin in the air."

Aika was quick to counter with her own ability which clashed with the lighting spear and cancelled it out causing a medium sized smoke cloud to appear between the two

"Judging from the look of the attack I'd say your a sound type esper known as a wave emitter." Misaka said after the smoke cleared up.

"Bingo my ability pretty pretty much lets me release a constant stream pressurized sound from my mouth and you can see the results of what it can do if you just take one good look at the anti skill members or this sorry excuse for a judgment member and on top of that it even was a match for that beam of you're which is your signature move if the rumors about you are correct. Meaning that you don't have any attack to take me out with" aika said before laughing angering misaka even further than she already was.

"Are you Finnished?"

Miasaka said jerking Aika's attention to her.

"Because if you are I'm gonna Finnish this quickly."

Aika became confused when Misaka pulled out two arcade coins and held one in each hand.

"I already told you your beams won't work on me. That first one didn't, another one like it won't work either!"

"Who says this one's going to be like the last attack I used." Misaka said causing Aika to become nervous.

"…to honest it's going to be extremely similar to my normal signature move but it has one tiny but major difference about it."

Before long Misaka threw both coins into the air and readied to flick them both. As they came down time seemed to slow down for Fujita who was struggling to let out anther sound wave. After what felt like hours the coins came in range of Misaka's finger's and were soon flicked forwards creating to lighting spear. However both had been set on a slightly diagonal path that made the to spear come closer and closer together until they became one massive spear headed right for Fujita who by this time managed to let out another pressurized sound wave in an attempt to counter the incoming actack.

XXXXX

Index was still walking the streets after being turned away by every food place she went to on the account that she didn't have any money.

Her stomach was growling to no end, she was tired and the worst part was she still couldn't find Touma.

Where was he? He should've been back by now.

Where ever he was Index was going to bite down on Touma's head hard for being so late and setting her up. Ealier during the mourning Touma had promised to take Index to another place to eat after he was done with school.

Though Index did have to pester and ask him repeatedly he did promise her. For the remainder of the day until the time Touma usually came home the silver haired nun had waited imagining all the different places he might have taken her to.

After about an hour and a half after school hours Index finally realized where that Touma was most likely doing something somewhere else.

"Touuunma where on earth did you run off to this time?" Index thought.

"Hey aren't you the nun from a few days back." a voice suddenly said and Jonah.

"Jonah Lerwick? What are you doing here?"

"I was out for a walk after haranguing out with Touma for a little while."

"So Touma did set me up!" Index exclaimed.

"How did he set you up?"

Index responded while waving her arms around in anger.

"He promised to take me out to get food but never came back home I'm gonna bite his head until he losing consciousness from anemia!"

"Wait before you do that I should probably confess that the reason Touma never showed up was my fault."

"How?"

"I might have held him up for a little while."

"…"

"So maybe you might consider reframing from Biting Touma's head?"

"…OK I'll forgive Touma this one time but do you know where he is now."

"Actually he should be back at his apartment or at least on his way there according to what he told me."

Before Index could reply a third voice that sounded like it belonged to a male spoke.

"That Kamijo is probably going there to have some romantic time with that Kobayashi girl he mentioned."

Index and Jonah turned to the source of the voice which turned out to be Aogami along who was accompanied by Tsuchumikado.

Not paying attention to it at the time the blue haired term said it tool Index a few seconds to completely register his statement, the moment she did she went from more or less content to lived which was something that was made clear when she turned to Aogami with a death glare that'd send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Who's this Kobayashi girl you were talking about?" Index questioned in a dark voice.

Tsuchumikado who was calm to everyone's bafflement answered maintaining his usual smile.

"She's this girl Kamiyan had lunch with yesterday."

"Whaaaaat?"Index sreamed

"Yeah she's was this nice looking woman that Kamijo was with." Aogami said adding on to the story being told to the teen nun.

"Define nice looking Jonah said."

"She had shoulder length blond hair and a bust size the rivaled Fukyiasa's"

"One other feature was those glasses she wore the made her look awfully cute."

"I see" Jonah said though he had the feeling he'd seen a girl matching the other two teen's description.

"Kamiyan's building quite the harem."

"Tooouuuumaaaa." Index chimed in a dark voice before slowly stalking her way to the apartment of the said boy.

"I sure hope Touma will ok." Jonah said. Seeing how angry Index looked it felt as if she was full of killing intent that could still be sensed even

"Don't worry I'm sure that Kamiyan will find some way out of the hole we just dug him in."

"You told that nun all that and made her mad on purpose?" Jonah questioned.

"Yeah I kind felt Like it, but I don't think Touma will be in for too much suffering."

"I'll believe you I guess."

"Don't worry even if she doesn't show all the time that nun really likes him."

"I noticed." Jonah said causing Tsuchumikado to pause before responding.

"When did you notice."

"Back when I first met Touma I could tell he had some kind of relationship with that girl."

"Well you catch on to things pretty fast."

I've always had a special talent when it came to figuring people out."

"I follow."

XXXXX

"Dammit h how are you this st strong?." Fujita asked in a pained voice. Her body was now covered in bruises and cuts, and to add to her troubles she was now coughing out blood and a badly seared stomach.

After misaka fired the two lighting spears which soon became one lighting spear the fused spear attack broke though the sound wave that Aika tried to defend with and hit square in her stomach which sent her skidding across the ground.

Standing a medium length across was Misaka who had quite a few sparks coming out of her body now.

"Simple it's because I'm a real level five unlike you."

"That last move."

"What about it?"

"How long did you have that move in your arsenal."

"I had it a little after I became a level five, that move is one of the reasons I reached this level but I never had the chance to use it until now.

"Wh why?"

"Simply because i'm not comfortable with become a murderer."

"Then why use it now."

"Because you didn't really leave me much of choice, besides your wave was at least able the lessen the impact enough that it saved your life."

"You make it sound like you knew for a fact it would?"

"It was able to cancel my normal signiture move so I figured your attack would at least keep you from dying at the least."

"What if it had killed me?"

"I'd have athorities after me which would be really bothersome."

Aika was now starting to think that Misaka was the type that didn't concern herself with the well being of others. In reality Misaka actually reduced the two lighting spears she had fired to two thirds of the full strength to make sure the fused spear they created after being sent through the air wouldn't kill Fujita. Despite how angry Misaka was at Aika she had no wish to actually take her life.

"Geez you're really sadistic you know that, but ya need to be like that to get strong am I right?"

"No. You're not." Misaka said shooting a death glare at Fujita before continuing.

"Don't ever associate me with the likes of you."

"fine have your way, but don't think for a second this is over we'll definitely meet again." Fujita said before creating another sound wave to propel herself into the air until she was on top of a five story building.

Though it meant letting Aika get away and losing her chance to find out where Mastuoka was Misaka decided that for the moment it was best to hurry and get Kuroko back to the dorms. She may have been injured but she wasn't hurt to the point that she needed to go to the hospital.

"Onee…sama." Kuroko managed to say before fainting."

XXXXX

The door to the dorm room opened and a small female figure came through.

She was angry and scanning the entire room for the source of her distress.

Since it was now nighttime the room wasn't receiving light from the sun, the lights in the room were off bit the room itself was still dimly lit by the TV.

Not much time passes before she found it. The two timer who took some else to get food, Touma Kamijo.

He was sitting against the side of the bed. He was leaning a little to the side but not enough to fall to the ground.

As Index took a closure look at Touma and soon discovered he was fast asleep.

"So he thinks he can just forget about his promise to me huh?" the silver haired teen thought as she approached the first year high school student as a dark aura came from her.

Index opened her mouth to bite the top pf Kamijo's head but before her teeth cpuld make contact with his skin she heard something on the that caught her attention.

The silver haired nun quickly turned her head in the direction of the TV which was now displaying a scene that showed a severely damaged street that had tons of rubble laying everywhere.

The screen displayed a female reporter standing in front of the scenery explaining what had been discovered about had might have taken place so far.

"Authorities are currently unable to determine id the cause was an ordinary rebellious esper or a torrist. Members of the recently crippled organization known as anti-skill have been severely injured leaving a high number of them in critical condition."

As Index watched her thoughts went back to her companion who was still fast asleep.

She wouldn't show it but she was finding herself becoming rather worried for Touma's sake. Whenever a situation like the one the news was showing arised Touma wouldn't take long to get involved with his desire to help someone on need. Index detested that part of Touma because it meant he'd always throw himself on danger but she also admired it because of the fact that he'd help anyone in need including Index herself. The magic wielding nun had no desire to see the person she owed her life to put himself in danger or get hurt.

There was no telling if what had happened was the doing of magicians or not(So far in the story Index hasn't heard anything about the students who are stealing data from anti skill so she doesn't know that what's happening on the TV is the work of those on the science side.) But if so the Anglican church will most likely be forced to intervene , if it were to come to that then hopefully they'd be able to resolve the situation swiftly.

As index continued whatching the news she sat down next to her sleeping companion and eventually grew board with whatching it. After looking around for a few secinds she found the remote and changed the channel repeatedly until she found to what looked like some new anime at least it seemed new to her. For the next hour she simply diverted her full attention to the show she managed to discover and found herself really enjoying it.

The anime itself seemed like your typical superhero anime for the younger viewers of Japan but despite that the sister in training found interest in whatching it.

A good portion into the aecond epsiode that had aired Index began to start slowly drifting in and out of sleep.

Because of her desire to see the remainder of the episode she was struggling to stay awake. Fatigue was slowly making its' way through out her entire being, as her eyelids began to grow heavy Imdex attempted to stand. Much to her own surprise her legs wouldn't move a single inch.

Index by now was completely baffled, all she did was go for a walk but that shouldn't of worn her out so much she'd fall asleep soon after coming back.

Before she knew it he's body was leaning to the side or more specifically in the direction of Touma's unconscious form.

not a lot of time had passed before Index's head was resting on Touma's shoulders. In the following moments the teen nun's face turned extremely red. She wouldn't admit it but for some unknown reason her heart began to race the moment she was leaning against Touma.

Why was this happening now of all times? She never felt nervous around him in the past so feeling this way now was something Index was having a hard time figuring out why.

To her own frustration the sister in training couldn't come up with an answer no matter how hard she tried. It didn't really matter for soon her vision was getting more and more blurry until everything went black.

* * *

**OK here's another chapter down please review.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fight scene and you're probably wandering what Misaka has to do with Kastu Mastuoka or how she knew about him…well as you've probably already guessed that won't be revealed until later.**

**Another scene I hope you enjoyed was the one where Index slowly fell asleep on Touma's shoulder. In all honesty though I'm not just going have Touma and Index fall for each other in the blink of an eye, I'm trying. To have it happen over time but I figured that I mine as well put in one scene that I hope was appealing.**

**Once again please review and let me know how I'm doing so far. I want to keep this story on the right track.**


	6. Odd behavior

**OK sorry for the delayed update but the first I was writing this chapter I accidentally deleted it and had to start all over from scratch, I was so pissed since I was like 70 to 75% done at the time it happened though one benefit it had was that I was able to make a better or more detailed version of it because now that I think about the first version was a bit rushed, and I'd like to sincerely apologize for the amount of grammar mistakes I made in the previous chapters, up until now I didn't realize there was such a high amount but i'm going to go back and correct them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

The night had passed and Kuroko and Uiharu had been assigned a lot of reports on the encounter with Fujita.

Kuroko wasn't exactly in the best of moods or to put it in a more accurate way she just wanted her work to be over with. After she and Misaka got back they were both severely scolded by the dorm supervisor and then during the morning following they got their usual amount of chores tripled.

"This is the worst day of my entire life next to that dirty ape making a move on my onesama." the railgun obsessed teen whined.

Kuroko was already worn out from the increase in chores since the normal ones combined with the extra ones took an entire three and a half hours since the dorm supervisor had made it clear to all the other students that it'd be strictly forbidden to help Misaka or Kuroko.

In the teleportor's mind the punishment was unfair because the reason her Misaka got back so late wasn't really their fault. Regardless it was over and done with now or rather for the majority part it was since the extra chores caused Kuroko to fall behind on her work as a judgment member.

"You mean that guy Misaka met at the arcade?"Uiharu asked.

"Yeah, that guy along with the first one. They're both nothing more than disgusting baboon's after onesama's verginity."

"Have you even seen hanging around Misaka lately."

"No but they're just bidding their time and waiting for the next chance to strike."

Seeing that there was no use trying to reason with the worn out teen's exaggerated assumption Uiharu decided to change the subject. Neither of the two notice that the door to the room they currently occupied was open and that there was now a third person in the room.

"…Anyway how has the search for Fujita been so far?"

"Not good."

"Then what about Matsuoka?" A third voice asked as the individual it belonged came into view.

Both Uiharu and Kuroko were a boy baffled by Misaka's appearance since she didn't really make it a point to get involved on Judgement's work.

After a few seconds Uiharu answered.

"Sorry but that guy's hasn't been seen since the day Kuroko encountered him in the alleyways."

"Any leads on where he may be at least?"

These questions that Misaka was asking made the both Kuroko and Uiharu's bafflement increase even more. Why was Misaka asking about Mastuoka? He was nothing more than a petty thief and criminal now surely nothing about him bore any significance to the legendary railgun esper.

"N no we don't unfortunately. The only clue that we might have had slipped through our finger's last night." Kuroko said answering Misaka's previous question.

"That wave emitter?"

"Yeah she was the only lead he had to the other guy."

"I see." Mikoto said before swiftly turning around and leaving the room.

After waiting a few more seconds after the electromaster was gone Uiharu turned to Kuroko.

"What do you think was up with Misaka?"Uiharu asked Kuroko but didn't receive an answer.

After a few more moments Uiharu turned to Kuroko who was just staring at the door that Misaka had came and left through.

"Uhhh Kuroko are you ok?"

As if on que the said girl suddenly jumped out of the chair beaming with joy.

"Onesama's worried about me! I always knew she those kind of feelings for meeee!" the level four chimed happily.

"At least Kuroko is acting like her usual self." Uiharu thought as she turned to the computer she was using to look over reports. She decided to move on from what had just taken place figuring the level five's odd behavior wasn't anything ti worry about. Though Misaka wasn't acting like herself Uiharu figured it was a spur of the moment, even of something bad was taking place it couldn't be anything Misaka couldn't handle. She was the #3 esper in academy city after all.

XXXXX

Rubbing his sore head or rather the teeth marks left by a certain nun's teeth. Touma was now in his homeroom listening to Komoe's lecture to the entire class.

Earlier during the morning after Kamijo woke up he was confronted by Index who wanted an explanation for what happened with Kasumi. Needless to say Touma tried to sugercaot his explanation to avoid angering the nun further the result was a complete failure along with the new bite mark on his head.

He more or less moved on from it which left the question of how Index even found out about Kasumi, Kamijo didn't have time to worry about it due to the current moment due to the fact that there was one more problem to solve he currently was out of food because of Index's massive appetite though it really didn't bother him on the account of the fact he had been through worst, at least dealing with Index's appetite for food wasn't life threatening.

"Ok everyone, it may be true that you're going to get a week off but that's only as long as you're caught up in all your work." Komoe said before turning to Touma.

"That goes for you especially Kamijo, you're further behind than anyone here."

"Don't worry I'll be sure to have it done by the end of this week if I have to."

"I'm glad to hear it but you'll probably find keeping a promise like that would be easier said than done."

"…why?" Touma asked in a more tensed voice. Hearing Komoe's

Previous statement ha caused Touma's spirits to drop.

"If you weren't listening before I said you've fallen further behind than anybody else. As a result the amount of homework you're going to need to get done has grown a large amount."

Heating this Touma's spirits dropped even further, if what happened during the early morning wasn't enough Touma's misfortune was still piling up.

After a few more minutes Komoe was finished speaking about the week off that would soon come around .

For the rest of the day everyone decided to start chatting about what different plans they had for the mentioned week off.

Most of the females in the room were talking about going on dates with Jonah. It felt like ever since he arrived at the school he's been the center of practically every female's attention with the only exemptions being Fukayasai and Himegami for some reason that was unknown to Kamijo at least.

Practically every guy was jealious of the foreigner, with the exceptions of Tsuchumikado because of his maid fetish, and Touma because he more or less had pretty much became friends with Lerwick.

"We gotta make this vacation memorable."Aogami said sparking a conversation with Touma and Tsuchumikado.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Touma asked not all that eager to get an answer.

"I say we head to a mixed bathing spring."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but mixed bathing springs are too expensive for any of us to afford."

"Then how about we go to the beach?"another voice said and the three teens turned to see Jonah.

"The beach?"Tsuchumikado

"Yeah it seems as good as any other idea ."

Touma thought about what Jonah had suggested. It did seem like a good idea jellyfish season was over so Touma wouldn't have to worry about someone putting a jellyfish on his face, the previous experience wasn't what one could really call enjoyable.

"Still I like my hot spring idea better, there'll surely be woman there after all." Aogami pointed out but received a statement from Jonah that mine as well of marked as the winner of who had the bet idea.

"True but there'll be woman at the beach also there won't be any walls or other objects separating us from them."

Hearing this the blue haired teen couldn't think of an effictive argument and Touma and Tsuchumikado didn't need much time to take notice.

"You sure know how to persuade someone." Tsuchumikado said.

Jonah turned to him with a friendly and enthusiastic smile.

"I'm not really as good at persuasion as you might think in all honesty."

"Really?"

"Yeah wow easy or hard it is depends on the person you're trying to persuade."

"I see, so in that case I'm guessing you simply used Aogami's obsession with woman to win the argument."

"Yeah but everything I said about the beach was true."

"Then I guess it's decided we're all going to the beach."Tsuchumikado said.

"Maybe Touma should invite that Kobayashi girl." Aogami said wearing a perverting smile on his face.

"When was that decided?" Kamijo questioned.

"Since now. why?"

"Why you ask? First none of us even know if she'll want to go or not, second none of us even know where to find her." Touma stated bluntly.

Tsuchumikado were one of his usual smiles at nearing this.

"It might be true none of us know where to find her at the moment, but that is me problem that can be easily solved."

"How do you figure that?"

"I have my sources."

"Yeah that figures."

"Anyway with everything settled let's see how many lovely women we can get to go." Aogami said.

"We don't need to worry about that if Jonah comes."Tsuchumikado said which was true since Lerwick was extremely popular with the female students.

"No I'm taking about woman outside of our school."

"I don't think any woman outside of our school would be interested in thinks you want to do." Touma said.

"Have a little ethusiasm will ya? I'll get them to show up."

"Good luck with that."Touma said causing him to remember his own misfortune. Though most things never went his way he doubted Aogami would ever succeed in what he claimed he would do. Tsuchumikado must have noticed this because his next comment seemed to be in response to Kamijo's doubt.

"If you don't think he'll succeed then maybe you should get girl's from outside our school to help come."

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" Touma asked.

"Simple just get to know them a bit then ask them to come, I'm sure you'll get quite the harem going."

"Now you're just being delusional."

"You might be right, but who knows things might just take a surprising turn."

"You can make that assumption all you want but your plan is destined to fail."

"That's what you think."

"Riiiiight." Kamijo said sarcastically. He still didn't buy into any of the undercover agent of the magic side said.

The rest of the class period went on normally the result ended with Touma at least not having anything that could really misfortunate happen to him. With the school periods now out of the way Touma was headed to a convenience store along with Jonah.

The reasons they were headed to a store at both were similar but far off at the same time. Touma because he needed more food since the previous stuff he bought was destroyed by a delinquent esper anything that was still left in his fridge at the time was long gone. Jonah was with Touma also because he needed food but the difference was that he really didn't have any to begin with up until mow he had been eating out repeatedly but now it was starting drain away all of his money, at least if he bought a large amount be wouldn't have to buy anything for a while which would give him time to save up.

Touma's thought were drifting back to the earlier morning. He was confused as to why Index had bit him, even though he had lunch with Kobayashi he still gave Index her desired full course meal so it wouldn't make any sense for Index to get mad over him not getting her anything during the time.

While the two male teens continued heading down a mostly strait path to their destination Touma looked across the street to the other side walk and saw what looked like an injured teen girl around his age but he couldn't tell for sure.

After going across three or four sidewalks Lerwick came to a halt which Kamijo failed to notice since he was trying to determine if what he saw was his imagination or not.-

"Well look who it is." Jonah suddenly said jerking Touma's attention to him and his walk to a halt.

Kamijo looked ahead as he spoke.

"Ok why'd you st…?!"

Touma stopped in mid sentence when he looked ahead an saw none other then Index standing at other standing of the sidewalk Touma was currently headed across.

At first glance it was immediately clear Index was full of killer intent.

"U-um Index what exactly are you doing here?" Kamijo questioned on a nervous voice.

"Making sure you don't try anything."

"Like what?"

"You know what." Index said glaring daggers at Touma who was growing fearful that of the teen nun's bite.

"OK ok I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you." Touma said in an attempt to calm Index down but his statement seemed to have the opposite effect as a dark aura appeared around Index's body.

"You think that's what this is about?"

"We- well…" Touma was now confused if food wasn't the reason for Index's anger then what was it?

"I'm mad because you're hanging around some classless woman!" Index yelled before leaping at Touma who somehow dodged her and soon the situation transitioned into a chase.

Jonah who was listening drew his own conclusion and decided to see if it was true.

"Are you Jealous that Touma was with another girl?"

Index stopped in mid run instantly and slowly turned her head to face Jonah. Her face was beat red which Lerwick had decided was proof he was right.

"N-n-n-n-no I'm not Jealous I'm just mad that Touma didn't bring anything back for me." It was clear the Silver haired num was in denial , at least to Jonah.

Touma not taking Index's desire to hide her embarrassment into consideration spoke up and said the wrong thing.

"But Index I thought you said that wasn't the reason."

"Ooh no." Jinah said in a quiet voice.

"What?" Touma asked but didin't have to wait long to find out because in the next moment a certain pair of teeth were chomping down on his head.

"Such Misfortune!

* * *

**Aww Index is too embarrassed to admit she was jealous of the fact Touma was with another girl.**

**In all seriousness though I'm considering speeding up the plot because things were supposed to revolve around the science side for a short while but now it's looking like this story won't transition to the magic until somewhere around ch 10 to 15 still I don't wanna do anything that's gonna screw up the plot. And from now on I'll do my best to refraim from unintentionally deleting infinished chapters though this one is better than the first version so there was some benefit.**

**What?…oh quit it with the angry looks I know nobody likes Index's habit of biting Touma but I kind need to make it happen occasionally to capture her character.**


	7. Intruders

**OK first off sorry for the late update but I had a real bad case of Writer's block. To those who may have thought I abandoned the story I'll say this now, this story's never being abandoned, and if it was I'd have deleted it because of the story's not going to be completed then there's really no point on leaving on this site. And one more thing I corrected the major Error with the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TANMI**

* * *

"Here Index this is going to have to do for tonight."

Touma said pushing a more or less adequate dish in front of Index.

After the incident of Index's angry outburst which left Touma confused the food errand was done so he and Index came back to the dorm room and Jonah went his own way.

"Thank you." Index let out before devouring the food at a fast paste.

Touma had to admit he was glad to hear the freeloading nun speak for once in a long while

After being bitten by the Silver haired girl Touma Along with Lerwick and the said nun continued with the shopping errand, during the entire time however Index was refusing speak to Touma and the walk back was not much better.

The whole situation was just baffling. Ever since the rumors about the rouge esper and level zeros started going around along with meeting Jonah and Kasumi Index had been acting really unusual. First she decided to hold off on biting Touma then when she found out about Kastumi she wasn't particularly thrilled about it then he found out the rouge students who've been on the move are trying to get their hands on the schematics of academy city, and now Index was even going as far as to observe Touma to make sure he wasn't seeing any other girls for some unknown reason which took the confusing atmosphere to another level all together.

The former wasn't sure if everything was just a bunch of odd coincidences or if his misfortune was at work.

"So Unmmm Index are you feeling any better?"

Index merely glared at him while still eating her food.

_"I guess I'll take that as a no."_ Touma thought gloomily.

Though Kamijo hadn't been bitten yet except for earlier when Index asked the angry stare the latter continuously shot him wasn't that much better since it had kept the former on edge.

_"Haven't I suffered enough misfortune for one day?"_ Touma thought.

XXXXX

"Is this really where the guy that hired us is supposed to show up." a level zero student asked.

He was just outside the wall surrounding academy and was accompanied by three others.

"More or less." one of the other students said. They were holding a brief case while staring at the endless road leading away from Academy city's border.

Along with the two was a level two pyrokenises and the level four telekinesis user Katsu Mastouka who hadn't really been speaking to anyone lately. Outside of assisting with the mission Mastouka was keeping to himself lately. The other members of the group however didn't pay much heed to his actions the only thing they were focused on is getting paid for the job they were hired for. Kastu on the other hand was had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

"Wait do we have all the data that we were hired to get?" Mastouka suddenly asked.

"Yeah I think so." The first student said.

"Actually we don't." the student holding the briefcase said

"What? Why not?"

"That Fujita girl went missing a while back."

The level two spoke up next.

"Good that cocky bitch needs to disappear."

"You do realize that without the data she has our job won't be done right?" Kastu questioned.

"So who cares? We're still gonna make money."

"Not for failing to complete the job me and the faction I'm a part hired you for ."

The statement came from an unknown source that soon revealed itself to be what looked like a teen boy who was headed in the direction of gang of students from the road going outside of the city.

He had almost shoulder length blond hair and thick bangs that covered his left eye and wore a longed sleeved dark green shirt along with tan shorts that came down to his knees. The features that stuck out the most was his age, he was probably thirteen or fourteen. The other and more noticeable feature( to all the delinquents with the exception Kastu) was the disk shaped Amulet tied around his neck. The overall body was made of a dark bronze material the had what looked like foreign letters carved into the outer part which circled around the center of the body which held a light green octagon shaped jewel inside.

"Who the heck are you kid?" the level two demanded.

The former shot him a glance wearing what one might call a dismissive expression.

"The one who was sent to retrieve the data you collected."

"And what about the money and who sent you?"

One of the level zero's said.

"The ones who sent me are my colleagues and as for the money well even if we actually were intending pay you we wouldn't give you any reward for a half-done job."

"You think we're gonna hand this data over for free?"

"If you value your physical integrity."

"What makes you thinks you can take us?"

"Your nothing more then lowly pigs of the science side of the world."

"Little brats like you need to learn to watch your mouth."

After a few seconds the boy clicked his tongue and slightly changed the subject from the back and forth insults that were being said.

"If you're done pointlessly boasting then hand over the data you've collected so far and walk away."

The level two thug produced a floating sphere of fire as he responded.

"We could do that but I got a better Idea."

"And that would be?"

"You walk away and leave the amulet here as compensation and we keep the data."

"It seems you don't know who you're dealing with."

The boy then raised his arm causing his sleeve to fall down revealing a bracelet made of stainless silver which had a green pearl in the middle of it.

"I'm not going to even bother telling you my magic name since none of you will live long enough to remember it." The boy said

In the next few moments Matsuoka's instincts told him to ready his power to defend himself as he felt an unnatural wind start to stir.

XXXXX

_"Sheesh what's with that girl today ever since earlier today she's refused to talk to me, I suppose on the bright side she won't be pestering me for unreasonable amounts of food but still it doesn't seems worth it of she acts like she's refusing to acknowledge my existence."_

These were the thoughts that were running through Kamijo's mind after he left his apartment.

Now in the Touma was walking through streets of the city. It was night so not that many people were out or at least there weren't as many as there was during the day. He'd been out for just over an hour.

He wasn't forced out, he just couldn't take the death glare Index kept continuously shooting in his direction.

After a while he tried locking himself in the bathroom but it didn't completely get desired results. Though Touma didn't seeing Index shooting him a look of death any longer he still felt a dark aura coming from her.

After about an hour or so Touma felt that atmosphere lighten up and based off the feeling he got he decided to exit the bathroom.

To his surprise he found Index fast asleep and decided to leave without saying anything to her. He knew he'd likely regret the action later that night of not the next day assuming Index found out but he needed a break from her unreasonable surveillance of him for some unknown reason. The only thing she made clear is that she didn't want to see him with other girls which made no sense to him, even if he got food for another girl it should be fine as long as Index got her share. With this in mind the question needed to be asked was why Index was so mad about the incident with Kasumi.

Regardless of that Index's weird behavior wasn't the reason Touma was still out in the city streets any longer.

A few minutes ago he remembered the injured girl he saw or what he thought he saw.

Kamijo laid eyes on her for only a few moments so he couldn't be sure of she was really there or not.

In spite of the fact that he was most likely on a wild goose chase something told him to keep searching for the person he saw.

As the often Misfortunate teen continues he started to hear faint sounds of objects being thrown in multiple being thrown in multiple directions.

Before long Kamijo broke into a run and headed it the direction of the source.

When he found himself getting closer to the source the sound had become clearer and louder and the former could now hear what sound like male teens screening different things but Touma was unable to make out most of whatever they were saying.

After another minute or two Kamijo came to a district with multiple apartment complexes that had wide gaps in between them. The apartment building themselves were seven to eight stories high.

Kamjo scanned the immediate area but found nothing. It didn't make any sense, Touma was certain without a doubt the sounds weren't his imagination but couldn't find anything. He came the place they were coming from and with all the screaming and banging sounds were

Coming from. The question the remained is what caused it.

The spiky haired teen didn't have to wait long to find out. Before long a male student came frantically running out of one of the alleyways, he dashed right by Kamijo only yelling the word run as he ran off in the distance and disappeared from sight.

Touma wasn't all to sure what he meant but decided to head down the ally the boy came from.

The moment the Japanese teen looked down it he saw a sight that one couldn't describe as ideal.

Through the entire ally were

Broken chunks of

Stone along with injured male students.

Stupid level zeros why can't you realize your place below people like me?" said a female voice.

Touma looked in the direction of the voice and saw what he was more or less looking for.

XXXXX

In an isolated room a lone figure was floating upside down inside a tube of unknown liquid.

He was none other then the founder and director of academy city Aliester Crowley.

He had watched recordings of every incident involving students that stealing data from anti-skill providing by a system which used nano machined called underline as well as a particular recording of a forgien boy disposing of a group of students but they video cut off after that.

_"How redundant."_ Aliester thought.

It was clear that there were magicians trying to get into the city. Aleister simply smiled.

The situation the was arising wasn't an ideal but for some unknown reason Crowley didn't seem to see it as even a minor threat, he only felt annoyance at the event that had just taken place on the video.

"If that boy's here then that worthless man must be here as well. If this isn't taken care of soon it could became an unwanted nuisance." Aleister said to no one in particular.

* * *

**OK that's it for this chapter. I'll try and speed up the updates to this story but I'm not making any promises the only thing I can guarantee is that I'm not abandoning this story.**

**And about speeding things up plot wise. Well originally I was just going to have the story transition rather suddenly but I realized it was probably a better idea to have the plot tradition to the magic side little by little.**


	8. Dead end case

**OK here's the eighth chapter it looks this story's doing well so let's see of we can keep it that way. Other be ready for a long scene.**

**Disclaimer:TAMNI**

* * *

Standing before Touma was none other then the girl he saw before.

She stared at him with an expression that shown nothing more beyond that of mindless rage.

Kamijo could do nothing but state at the scene of front of him in confusion.

How the heck could one girl do this to so many gang members on her own when she was injured? The answer to that particular question was pretty obvious, the girl in front of Touma was an esper , probably a level three or four. Most likely four.

W who…who the fuck are are you?!" The female teen growled.

"Touma Kamijo. What happened."

"What does it look like einstein? I minced dirty low levels for thinking they were in a position to challenge me."

Kamijo wasn't be any means finding the scenery before him enjoyable.

"Though they were probably asking for some kind of punishment. They didn't deserve this!"

Looking around Touma saw quite a few the looking as of they were close to actually dying from blood loss. He understood that if you got on an esper's bad side especially that of one on a higher level you'd likely not come out a the situation unscathed however what the girl did went too far. Most of the thugs had deep gashes in their body which blood practically poured out of and others had rather large peices of stone stuck in their shoulder and arms.

"Didn't deserve this? Don't make me laugh. Those thugs had the nerve to challenge me."

"And who exactly are you that you think you can hurt whoever you want?" Kamijo Demanded.

"How do you not know who I am. I'm the next level five esper Aika Fujita."

Whatever the said teen claimed herself to be must of been nothing beyond self-proclaimed since there weren't any rumors going around about her. Still there wasn't any time to question any of it with the current event unfolding.

"Sorry but I never heard of you."

"That's fine since you won't be forgetting who I am ever by the time I'm done with you."

"You're joking right? You might have taken down all these thugs but you took quite beating yourself."

Aika grew annoyed by that previous statement.

"You don't honestly believe these lowlifes did this to me do you?"

"There's no one else here."

"True but the truth is that I sustained these before I even got here."

"Really?"

After Touma asked that question the atmosphere became much more tense and Fujita looked down at the ground and went silent. Her expression couldn't be seen but Touma could somehow feel that things were about to escalate.

The following moments started to feel longer and longer and soon they felt like an eternity until the said girl suddenly started giggling and transitioned into laugh quietly until it grew louder and louder to the point that her laughter was hysterical

Fujita then looked towards Kamijo with an expression that sent numberless chills down his spine. Fujita's eye's looked completely void of any and all emotion and also seemed to have lost a bit of their color. The teen in question also now more an extremely twisted smile, the overall look that Aika had on her face reminded Touma of the yandere's he saw in varies amines when they were further out of their mind than usual.

"Yeah it's kind of funny, even though I'm covered in cuts and bruises and my midriff section is seered to the point that a good portion of it turned black, and to top that off I'm coughing up blood, though valueless shitheads had the nerve to challenge saying that I was useless on the account that I fail to do my assigned job and then tried to bare their fangs at me, and even though I'm this weakened they still couldn't manage to even touch me. It just goes to show a weak level zeros really are."

Upon hearing the part of failing at a job Touma decided to press Fujita for more information.

"So what's this job you're talking about."

"I had to deliver data on the layout of district seven to my client.

"Data on one of the districts? How can the layout of one of the districts possibly be of use to the one who hired you."

"Hell if I know, they just gave me instructions and offered a large amount of money."

"So who is this client?"

"As I said before hell if I know, they didn't say anything pertaining to who they were or what they were planning to do. Now get lost I've wasted enough time with you."

"Fujita started for the entrance of the alleyway she was in but Touma didn't budge a single inch much to her surprise and annoyance.

"Move it shithead." Aika hissed.

"Sorry but no."

"What ?"

"If I let you go you're most likely gonna hurt a lot more people."

"If you're talking about piece of trash level zeros save it, nothing that happens to them matters in the long run of things."

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"Because of their low level, someone's reputation is often determined by their strength, the stronger the person the better their reputation."

"How the hell is that an excuse to hurt those weaker than you?" Kamijo demanded now becomeing angered by the messed up illisoin the girl before him had fored in her own mind.

Even though he had lost his past memories, in the time that's passed since Touma has became aware of how stuck up some of the higher level esper could be. But this girl he was with now gave an entirely new meaning to the word arrogant.

"Simple because the number one the factor that someone's level determines is the value of their very life."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

By this time Touma was clenching his right hand into a tight fist.

"Simple. As I'm sure you're generally aware of people are shunned into different groups depending on their level."

Touma had a good idea of what Aika was going next but couldn't foresee how infuriating it would sound.

"As I said a few seconds ago the stronger you are the more your life is worth, with that in mind one could guess even without seeing it that level fives are either revered as if they were gods or feared by all and if you were to go down a few levels your reputation and value would decrease meaning that if you're a mere level zero your life holds no value, killing you isn't really something that can even be considered a sin."

"So you think that someone's value to others is only determined by their strength, that you have some devine right to hurt others below you."

"Yeah the one who did this to me was the legendary railgun esper."

Touma was nearly caught off guard by the sudden inforamation he had received. Nonetheless though if Misaka really inflicted the wounds that Fujita had on her body then the latter must of truly done something to have brought it upon herself, Misaka wouldn't just attack someone for no reason, she had a bit of an ego problem but she wasn't arrogant.

As Fujita grew more angry she started to grip her head digging her fingernails into the sides of it.

"For what that wench did to me I'm gonna make sure she pays big time."

"Like hell you will, If Misaka was the one who did that to you then you must have brought it upon yourself."

"You've got to be joking, all I did was teach some stupid teleporter a lession, and soon after the #3 esper comes along saying that she was going to make me pay for hurting her friend. Baffling isn't it?"

"How is that baffling?"

"Because railgun is one of the seven level fives, why lower yourself to the level of someone with less worth than you? Since the legendary railgun has such a backwards point of view on things and on top has humiliated me, I need to teach her a lesson she'll never forget and cerrect her mistake."

"Mistake? What mistake."

"In befriending a lower level esper and standing up for them, the weak exist only to be the playthings of the strong."

At this point Kamijo decided he had heard enough.

"So you think just because you're a high level esper you can force your beliefs onto others, hurt them if their weaker than you on a whim and decide the value of their lives based off their rank and fighting ability huh?" Touma said taking step towards Fujita.

"Then I'll be the one the destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!"

With that Kamijo sprinted towards the girl with the full intention of punching her. However before he could completely close the distance between himself and Aika the teen level four used her soundwave emitting ability the shatter the ground between her and her opponent which created a small crater in the concrete ground causing the debris to be launched into the air or rather at Touma due to the angle Aika adjusted her aim at before initially using her ability.

In the next few moments Touma was pelted with small pieces of stone which normally wouldn't have been all that harmful but because of the more or less abnormal method used to propel them they impacted with enough force the each hit stung.

Touma stumbled back a bit from the damage the attack had done but his resolve didn't waver. In spite of the fact the if this girl confronted Misaka in a head on fight chances of her succeeding in what she was trying to accomplish we're extremely close to none but Touma didn't want to take the chance. She had to be stopped here and now.

Aika looked directly in Touma's direction and released another sound wave expecting it to finished her current opponent off.

However things didn't work the way the former anticipated. The latter merely raised his right hand in response which baffled Aika to no end. Did this boy have a death wish? Did he actually believe he could just block an attack which rivaled that of the railgun's normal signature move? There was no way this level zero's plan would work.

Much to Aika's shock however the unthinkable happened. Her attack disappeared on contact with the boy's hand.

Fujita stood in awe at what just happened. Her attack it wasn't deflected, blocked, or dodged. Just negated.

"wh…ho…how did you stop my attack?! From the fact you tried taking me on with your bare hands it's safe to say you're nothing than a valueless level zero so how did you stop that attack."

"Call it bad luck on your part."

Aika was growing more enraged by the second, first the #3 esper lashes put at her for taking down some level four esper who was below her, and now this guy had just countered her power with his bare hand.

"I'm not going to be humiliated by a low class piece of trash like you, I'm that strongest wave emitter and soon to be the next level five."

"Why do you want to be a level five?" Touma questioned while walking in Aika's direction

"Are you that fucking dense? It's because I want to increase the value of my life." the teen girl yelled before she launched another sound wave at Touma who simply negated it and continued towards her.

"Your level has nothing to do with the value your life! Everyone's lives have individual worth weather it's a level five or level zero. " Touma declared before ramming his clenched fist hard into Aika's face who was sent skidding across the concrete ground.

"D daaaamn iiiit." Aika growled while sprawled out on the ground.

Fujita tried to get up but the injuries Misaka had inflicted on her combined with blow from Kamijo had made that impossible at the moment, weather she accepted it or not Fujita was officially defeated.

With the fight being over and the tension no longer filling the atmosphere Touma decided to start a new conversation with the female esper.

"You said before you had failed at making a delivery before right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Where would you have went if you succeeded in delivering the data?"

Normally Fujita would never even acknowledge a level zero's existence let alone answer any questions they may have but this one had beaten her therefore the value of his life surpassed. At least that's what she believed.

"to the south entrance of academy city. But there's no point in going there now."

"The delivery has already been carried out by the others."

"Wait. Does that mean?"

"The client already has the other data."

"What exactly did you and the others you mentioned gather data on." Kamijo asked.

"Schematics of the different districts of academy city."

The answer he had just received only served to baffle him to no end.

"What? You can't be serious. What the heck would someone do with the layout?!" Touma exclaimed.

It may have been true that knowing the layout could be useful in some ways but not enough that you'd need to hire a group of delinquent students to obtain it. And on top of that one could probably obtain a map of each district before they even entered the city itself. Still there's wasn't any real guarantee due to the fact that Academy city preferred to never give any information to any one not even the rest of Japan. Thinking about further now Kamijo realized that chances of what he previously though to be true only moments ago was dead wrong.

A few moments after Kamijo was finished with his train of thought Fujita finally answered the question former had previously asked.

"I haven't got any clue."

"Fine." Kamijo said in a slightly frustrated voice before reaching into and pulling out a cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm calling an ambulance."

"Why? You remember I tried to take you out right?"

"All that's over with now and I can't leave you here to bleed to death, and on top of that all these other guys also need to get to a hospital too."

"You've gotta shitting me."

"Sorry but no."

"I'm your enemy."

"You're not a danger to anyone anymore so there's no reason to fight you anymore."

Aika could only stare at the figure who had beaten her. First he displayed disagreement with Aika's owns beliefs then defeats her, and now was taking measures to make sure she was ok? What was with this guy? The logical thing to do would be to leave her to die.

XXXXX

Walking through the judgment office in a depressed mood was a teen brown haired girl who had been working on the cases involving criminal students. It was morning and the day hadn't exactly got off to a good start.

Kuroko was depressed for two reasons. First her roommate and object of her debatably unnatural desires Misaka Mikoto was still keeping to herself and acting oddly. The second was that two major leads she had in the case were both in the hospital along with a whole group of at least twenty or thirty level zeros. One of the two leads which was the girl known as Aika Fujita was found in an alley with the majority of level zeros who were fatally injured. The said level four wave emitter claimed she was done in by Misaka but got away and after fighting off the level zeros she succumbed to wounds.

The other was Katsu Mastoka who was in a coma, he was found earlier at the south entrance by anti skill guards along with three others, two of them were dead and the severely injured level zero was ranting about some wind esper from another country. Because of how ridicules the idea of an esper from outside the city sounded the surviving students explanation was brushed off as a figment of his imagination from the traumatizing experience.

Kuroko was at wits end with what was happening. Just after getting a few leads someone else had to come along and mince or kill all the students in on the theft of data. And anyone of the ones that were still in good enough condition to speak couldn't provide any decent information.

"Is everything okay?" one of the other members asked directing the question to the level four teleporter.

"Unfortunately no. Anyone one who had information got took out by some unknown individual that we can't find any trace of and as a result we've hit a dead end. And that's not even the worse part."

"What is?" the other member asked having a gutlike feeling that told them they'd regret finding out.

"My onesama is avoiding me." Kuroko said in a depressed as anime tears dreamed down her face.

The sight before the eyes of the other judgement made them regret asking the question and silently wish they'd listened to the gut feeling they had moments ago. though the question had one obvious answer the second one just brought about an awkward feeling. The other member questioned how Kuroko was feeling with the intent of lightening mood.

Now the only thing they wanted was to leave but they still had a whole load of paperwork to go through.

* * *

**Ok I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the first fight scene involving Touma. Sorry if the ending was disappointing I was trying to make a comitic scene using Kuroko's delimma but that was as good as could get it. I'm not perfect but regardless I'm aiming for this story to be one of my better peices of writing material.**

**As for Aika's character, well to put it simply she was sopposed to have a personallity that showed and displayed the more arrogant characteristics of have level espers who became cocky and over confident because of their fighting ability. I personally think I did a good Job but would like to get a second opinion.**

**Most importantly the next few chapters are more or less going to be filler/plot used to deepen the relationship between Touma and Index over time. I have a few ideas of things I could have happen but I am open to suggestions of what I should have happen the two main characters. The only requirement is that it's something that brings the two closer together but they can't just end up in a romantic partnership in the blink of an eye, as I said four lines ago I'm trying to build up the relationship over time to capture different charatcistics such as the development and emotion.**


	9. The end of one event & start of another

**It looks like I'm going to have start trying to speed up updates, I wonder is it my **_misfortune_** or your **_fortune_** that caused this. Just kidding but in alll seriousness updates are probably going to speed up for this story but only briefly and for those of you have been reading this since it was first published by me I'm sure you've noticed the different summary, just so no one jumps to the wrong conclusoin I tell you this now. no I'm not changing the plot andventure or pairing wise I just figured I needed a more specific summary that explained the generel plot better to try and draw in more new readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

It was a little after morning Touma had gotton up and was preparing to head out. Index had yet to wake up but Kamijo merely decided that letting her wakw up on her own time would be best. with all her odd behavior Kamijo couldn't figure her out. A few days ago she had become easier to deal with than when she found out about Kasumi kobayashi she became rather moody. Touma just couldn't wrap his head around what was going on.

for the moment though Touma had other things on his mind and figured that Index was just going through some type of phase, he had also hoped it would bring him further misfortune. what really preocupied his mind was what his class was trying to plan. A trip to the beach sounded ok since it wasn"t in the middle of jellyfish season so Touma wouldn't or at least shouldn't have to worry about Index finding one, mistaking it for a hat and putting it on Touma's head. And there wouldn't be any spell altering the appearances of people. the problem was that Tsuchumikado and aogami(more so the latter of the two) wanted a lot of woman who wouldn't just atumatically fall for Jonah at first sight to be there and to top that off they were trting to force the job of finding suchteen felames on touma which s wasn't something he was exactly happy about. All the stuff Tsuchumikado about him building a harem seem way to over the top. If fact Touma felt the surge the ask if the scenario of an ordinary high school boy building up a harem actually even ever happened in real life. It was true that there were those who tended to be rather popular but those people usually tended to be egotistical jocks. Or someone who just naturally had looks that made woman fall head over heels for them. Both departments Kamijo didn't really standout in, though he wasn't a completely failure in either of them, if it came to athletic ability Kamijo probably had more stamina then others when it came running, and some naturally fighting ability though it wasn't something he never intended to flaunt, with his usual luck something was bound to go wrong.

The particular appearance Touma had was more or less average. Still as much of shock as it would be to someone who was aware of the said teen's usual misfortune he actually would receive second glances from girls on the occasion. Unfortunately every time this happened and Touma tried his hand at starting a relationship something always went wrong. He wasn't sure how popular the previous Kamijo was but the current one wasn't having much luck though he never let it dominate his decision. He'd give it another try if given the chance to have a romantic encounter.

As for what Touma intended to do with his free time he'd most likely see if he could find Kasumi and ask her about how the investigation is going or if the case was officially closed. Kamijo honestly hoped for the latter of the two posssibilities.

Normally the spiky haired teen wouldn't be getting his self involved in these types of situation unless someone important was put in harms way, but after meeting Aika and finding out about Misaka's encounter with the level four Kamijo decided that if the situation hasn't been solved already that it needed to come to an before it reached the point where too many lives were endangered.

With that thought in mind Touma decided to head to the judgment offices since kobayashi said the worked with that organization And exited his dorm room Leaving the sleeping nun behind.

Outside he wasted no time in heading in the directoin of the judgment offices.

On the way there as Touma was walking along the sidewalk he started looking around the area he was headung through was a mixture of dormrooms and shops, due to the presence of shops there were a higher number of people walking around than in the area where the misortunete student lived.

The former didn't really think anything of it other then the fact that he wouldn't prefer to get into a confrontatoin with someone right then and there since the lives of those around would be endangered, it was rather fortunente that there was no one from the science or magic side attempting anything since it ,meant that the Spiky haired teen wouldn't have to worry about worse case scenario.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of walking Kamijo managed to spot a brown haired teen girl who looked like she was a mnddle school student. it was none other then the legendary electro master and #3 level five esper Misaka Mikoto also known as beri beri by Touma.

However something seemed off about her, she seemed upset about something, or at least that's how it seemed to Kamijo since she seemed to be keeping to herself more than usual.

Maybe it was because of his own instinctive desire to lend a helping hand to others in need that for once in a rather long time he didn't just try to avoid Misaka and headed in her direction.

"Hey Misaka. Is everything all alright?"

She turned to him with a surprised expression then plainly stared at the black chaired teen as air registering what he said after being snapped out of whatever train of thought she was having.

"Oh uh…ye yeah. I I'm fine."

Even if she was claiming to be fine a good number of people Kamijo included could tell she wasn't.

"You're absolutely sure?"

At this Mikoto wore a more annoyed expression as sparks shot out of her bangs.

"Oh course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Mikoto practically growled at now nervous level zero who had saved her sisters during the level six project.

"Alright alright!" Kamijo exclaimed before frantically leaving. He was a little surprised by Misaka's reaction but not by much, it was true that he had helped her put multiple times in the past but that didn't mean she was just going to start relying on him. It was clear that in spite of the fact that she was thankful she didn't like owing him.

After leaving the angry brunette behind Touma continued to his decided destination. After about ahead through another two or three cross walks the area he was in become more abundant with different office buildings.

With what could debatably be called an indicator that he was close Touma wore a smile on his face. He felt sure that the uprisings of rebellious students was be quelled. With one of their strongest members even if she had turned on them before hand the loss of Aika weather through her defeat or betrayal would be a heavy loss to the student faction that's been on the move. Without a high level esper the strength they possessed as a whole would be reduced greatly.

bearing that particular thought in mind the ordinary high school student entered the judgement office building and requested to speak with Kasumi and as in turn told he would have to wait about fifteen to twenty minutes, feeling that it was his infrequent misfortune at work once again Touma felt he would just have to except the inconvenience.

Still it wasn't really a big deal. Having to wait something out for a little bit beat the usual violent confrontation alternative and it was only twenty minutes it wouldn't be anything Kamijo could deal with. At least that would be the preferable way scenario for events to come. Unfortunately Touma didn't have that luxury instead of waiting twenty minuets, for whatever reason he ended up waiting an hour and forty five minutes Before the girl he requested to see finally showed up dashing into the main lobby rather frantically.

When she spotted the misfortunate teen who looked as if he was struggling to stay awake awhile sitting in one of the lobby chairs she wore an apologetic expression.

"S sorry for taking so long, the amount of reports I had to got increased at the last second and…!" Kasumi stopped in midsentence not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine. I'm just glad the wait is over. Besides I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"it wasn't. One of the took the day off today and right when I was about to be done with my own reports someone decided to dump all the neglected on me."

"I see."

First she was harassed by thugs for a rather unusual reason and now getting left with someone else's work. Kamijo wondered for a slight moment if his bad luck had spread to someone other than himself.

"So why'd you come here?"

"I honestly was hoping to find out how the case was going."

"Well. I can't tell you much other then the fact that it's just about coming to a close. The specific details are all classified information."

"Ok I was just hoping to find out that much at least." Kamijo admitted in all honesty.

Since Touma was just a civilian antiskill nor judgment wore going to tell him much if anything at all.

"I'm glad I was able to give you the information you were looking for at least. But…w…why were asking in the first place?."

"Sorry it's just I uh…" Kamijo wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to keep the fact the he defeated a high level esper who was working with the rebellious students a secrete to keep thing from becoming to complicated. The flaw in that was that if someone asked why he wanted any information he wouldn't be to sure what to tell them. Since he was a very honest person lying was (debatebly) surprisingly not his strong suit.

"It's Ok." Kasumi suddenly said with a kind smile.

"It is?" Kamijo asked.

"Yeah I'm sure you have your reasons, if you don't want to say what they are then I won't force you."

Kamijo was stunned. He was happy that kobayashi didn't presue the matter any further, in spite of the fact it was still baffling for someone to show Touma this kind of trust, if Kasumi wasn't going to asks him why and still tell him at least what he wanted to know than she must have had a very high amount of faith that Touma had good intentions. It might have been true he saved her when she was being attacked by thugs but they still only met recently

"Thanks. That actually means a lot."

Kobayashi wore an expression that showed slight awe and then a smile reappeared on her face.

"I'm…h…happy to hear that."

"OK. Anyway see you around." Kamijo said before leaving.

Now outside and having confirmed that there won't be anymore incidents involving students looking to still from anti-skill Kanijo was more at ease.

With his worries put to rest the question remained is what he would do now. He would soon get a week off assuming that he got his huge pile of homework done. It would be a hassle but it could still be done he had been through the said type of situation before so worry didn't completely overtake him.

As for what he would do afterwords he wasn't to sure.

The trip to the beach was something he wasn't that interested in. He honestly liked the idea of the trip but he wasn't really dead set on it. Still if he went he at least wanted to bring Index. But he'd have to keep an eye on Aogami, he didn't want his perverted friend trying to come on to Index. Knowing him he's probably trying to get girls that don't go to the same academy to go and is failing.

Kamijo hadn't made any absolute decisions with what he'd do, he just know that whatever it was he wanted to do it with Index, he didn't know when these thoughts started entering his mind, perhaps it happened after she had her jealous tantrum, or after she forgave him and he actually offered to take her out to eat, but lately one thing that's been in his head is thoughts of spending more time with his silver head companion.

Up until now he kept those thoughts repressed and the situation with the uprising students took his mind off of the subject al together however now the the group of delinquents was pretty much defeated and peace had returned unusual ideas of doing something with the short nun were occurring in the back of Touma's mind.

* * *

**Alright that's the end for this chapter. Sorry nothing happened relationship wise but I wanted to use this particular chapter to transition out of the rouge student situation fluently, in other words wrap it up.**

**As I said in the previous chapter I'm open to suggestions of things that could happen between Touma and Index to deepen the bond between the two. Just make sure it meets the requirement( see the statement at the bottom of my previous chapter for details)**

**One more thing that you might not like. I may have said I'm open to suggestions however, there's a time limet now because as I told you prior to the start of this chapter I want to try speeding updates so you only have until July 19 after that I'm starting production on the next chapter.**


	10. Preparations for vacatoin

**Alright who's ready to see what might at least be viewed as the start to a romantic event and the appearance of who certain someone who wasn't going to appear until later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't TAMNI**

* * *

It had been a week since Kamijo's visit with Kasumi and he pretty much informed Tsuchumikado and Aogami that he wasn't interested in the beach trip they were trying to plan.

Both of the them pretty much told him that he'd miss out. Still Touma didn't care if he missed out. Even in the case scenario where he managed to convince a load of female students from other schools to go odds are they'd just fall head over heels for Lerwick the moment they met him.

With the idea of going to the beach out consideration and the last of his homework finished Touma had to think of something else to do and if the wasn't enough of a hassle Index had been pressuring him to take her somewhere during to break coming up, he was also having a rather difficult time figuring out where to go to get information on things to do during the coming break which would be from the 4th to the 13th of the current month.

He tried to see if he could ask around the underground mall but the entire facility was shut down due to a power outage and to top that off it wouldn't be open for the next two to four days. The one question that ran through Touma's mind was how in the world could an entire mall got shut down, it was unthinkable even if it was only briefly. There hadn't been any news of terrorist attacking, the only time that happened was during the incident where sherry cromwell tried to start a war. In a unlikely scenario where there was one, Kamijo probably wouldn't be told anything. Still it was somehow obvious that a terrorist attack wasn't the case, not that it mattered but it still left the question of why was the mall completely closed down. Touma felt the urge to pray that it wasn't his misfortune at work but coming from a science like background he decided not to.

Now coming to one of the districts the had more public facilities such as libraries,postal offices, privet salons ect. The best place to get information about any event or festival coming up would probably be the first of the mentioned places, a public library.

The closest one would probably be about nine to ten minutes away from where Touma was now, he already decided to head there in spite of the fact that he himself was rather reluctant about the whole thing.

A few months back Kamijo went to the said place to get a card so he could use to computers there. At first things went well and he managed to get a card without delay. At the time he was rather happy that his misfortune wasn't getting in the way, however it was only waiting for its' chance to strike. As soon as Kamijo found a computer and logged and there was a rather lewd image saved as the background and to make matters worst another person shot a glance at the screen then told the security employees there that it was him that put it on there, as a result he was kicked out before he could even do anything on it.

Now going back after all the time that had passed Kamijo had to admit he was afraid that something like what happened last time would happen again. It wasn't really one of the fondest memories the current Kamijo had, whatever worst memories the previous Touma had was something the current one didn't particularly wanted to know though he did often question what the previous Touma's life was like.

Regardless he didn't really have time to worry about that at the moment, putting his fear aside he got on one of the many computers which didn't have any adult like images saved as a background this time.

Not wasting any time he brought up an Internet engine page(Bing, Google, Yahoo you decide which one he uses). Searching for any current festivals coming up. He found a few that sounded like a good idea.

Those events ranged from a concert, theme park that's be opened soon, to a cruise, and a bon festival.

Kamijo pretty much decided and the final option of the four, a concert didn't seem like something Index was interested in, she didn't care to much a celebrities other then characters she seen from varies anime shows she's watched, though it was probably debatable weather those types people were actually celebrities on the account that they didn't exist. A cruise was just simply out of the question, there's was no way he could afford tickets for something like

That unless a miracle occurred, and anyone who knew about his usual luck could easily guess what the odds of that happening were, a theme park is something Touma might have put more consideration into if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't opening up until the 13th which was the final day of Kamijo's week off. As such the bon festival was only option Touma could choose from, in spite of that Kamijo simply decided that he'd make the most of it.

After getting the details of the said event he exited out and then by coincidence noticed that the mail icon displayed that there was unopened mail.

Normally Kamijo would never get involved with something such as this but this particular time curiosity was getting the better of him.

Looking at the icon it said "New update" seeing this Kamijo figured that all the PCs must have been recently updated by employees who forgot to update the PC Kamijo was recently using.

Not thinking his actions through he opened the mail and I'm the next split second the screen displayed a wide yellow smiley smiley face that took up the whole screen.

Guessing it was just some kind of prank Touma started to move the pointer around but quickly discovered the basic screen icons were all gone, with that in mind he pushed the esc key but that did nothing.

After a few more second of staring at the screen Touma finally realized what the smiley face actually was. A virus.

Deciding that the best thing to do was leave before someone else saw Kamijo got up. Unfortunately when he turned around to leave a worker was standing behind him glaring at him angrily.

"You're gonna pay to have that fixed right?" the employee demanded.

"Ye…yeah." Touma said in a depressed voice. His misfortune had waited until the last second to strike.

At least he got the information he was after. Though he wasn't looking forward to paying off his newest dept.

After paying off the cost for the damaged PC to get repaired and being he wouldn't be allowed to come back for the next four to five weeks Touma walked out of the public library with a gloomy look on his face.

'How much worst can things get?' thought Kamijo now heading back to his dorm room to tell Index about the event he would take her to.

He'd have to take her to a store to buy a yukata but he figured that he might be able to get himegammi's help in regard to that situation.

With all decisions made all that was left to do was to make the necessary arrangements.

XXXXX

At the apartment belonging to Yomikawa were to figures, one was a ten year old girl with an appearance resembling that of the legendary railgun.

She was the 200001 clone named last order.

The other figure was a teen male named. He had an albino appearance and rather skinny figure, and is known for being the strongest esper even amongst the seven level fives.

Known one including the figure himself knew his real name and as such he was called accelerator.

While he was merely watching the news on the newest information pertaining to the situation involving the rouge students Last order was running energetically around the apartment.

"I'm bored says Misaka Misaka as declaring her current mood."

Accelerator's gaze turned to the small girl and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oi brat, stop complaining will you? Yumikawa already said she'd find somewhere for us to go during the vacation."

The white haired teen was referring to referring to the vacation that students would have off, even though Accelerator was one of the few people in academy city who wasn't a student the vast majority were. As a result the dates chosen for the event were set to coincide with the upcoming vacations that would soon start.

"But she's taking forever complains Misaka Misaka as she wave her arms arms in rage."

Accelerator was annoyed with the girls childish antics but it couldn't be helped last order was younger in terms of physical development than the other clones.

"Your whining isn't going to make it any better."

With that the top esper had resumed watching the newest report on the group of delinquent students who were stealing from Anti

Skill. He didn't really care for situation, as far as he was concerned that boy…the f...ing hero would probably take care of things assuming he didn't get himself pumped full of bullet holes.

Watching the news was merely a way to relieve the extreme amount of boredom since he really wasn't feeling motivated right now, then again when was he? The second reason was to ignore Last order who was going on and on about how bored she was. For the first part things were going reletitively well, but when it came to the latter of the goals he was currently failing…rather miserably.

"At least that other one went with her Misaka Misaka declares stating the obvious."

Last order was referring to Misaka WORST. The particular clone going with Yumikawa was something Last order was happy about, She didn't hate WORST but she didn't like it when worst was up to her usual antics of flirting with Accelerator.

As far as Last ordor was concerned WORST just wanted to still Accelerator from her using lewd antics by utilizing the assets on her body to snag his attention. It wasn't fair if Last order had the said assets she'd be able to do the same thing even better.

The reason WORST went out with Yumikawa is because the said woman felt that WORST still needed to spend a large amount of the day getting used to a world that didn't revolve around the darkness of academy city. The reason Accelerator didn't go is because someone needed to stay behind and he was selected by default more or less.

Still at the time he didn't really care since he really didn't feel up to the task of going anywhere. In spite of that he still wandered what Yumikawa would plan for him, Last, and probably Worst to do during the upcoming vacation.

* * *

**OK I got things set up for the next chapter which I hope all you readers are looking forward to since there's finally going to be some romance in it. Though it might take some time to post since It's probably going to be really detailed and really long in order to capture the different emotions.**

**I also hope everyone enjoyed the appearance of Accelerator and last order. Originally they weren't going to appear until later on.**


	11. Deepened bond part 1

**Ok originally this was going to be one super long chapter but I felt that this first part would take up too much of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

With everything else out of the way the only left to do was head to the location of the Bon festival.

Touma and Index were riding on one of the buses of academy city. Kamijo had occupied the window seat while Index sat in the isle seat. Kamijo was merely staring out the window at the night sky.

Index was busy staring in awe at the front of the bus since there was no driver yet the wheel was turning dispite that.

Touma kind of found it hard to believe that Index still knew next to nothing about the science side considering how long she's been in academy city, Kamijo didn't have much room to talk on the account that he still didn't know much about the magic side of the world aside from the fact that it operated by a completely different set of laws.

Regardless wisdom of the two sides of the world was irrelevant right now.

And it really didn't occupy his mind. What did was a dreadful memory.

A few days ago Himegami said no to Touma's request to take her to buy a yukata. Regardless of the fact that Kamijo would provide the needed money Himegami had more or less said that she had her own plans.

Since he couldn't ask her he had take index to get a yukata him self and it wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience.

In fact it was probably one of the worst experiences he ever had, and because of it he probably couldn't show his face at the underground mall for a while.

_{flashback}_

_"G g go on pick which ever on you want." The one who was speaking was Kamijo in a nervous voice._

_"Wow this store has so many to choose from!" Exclaimed the short nun who was frantically dashing back in forth between isles that had enough yukata's with different designs that one would think the store had every design from around the entire country available._

_Touma was dreading the current situation, after finding out that Himegammi was to busy he had no choice but to take Index himself._

_It wasn't that he was trying to be lazy, it was the fact that a store that sells nothing but yukata's is the type of store that men should probably seen in, especially since Yukata's were a piece of summer clothing worn by woman. Another way to put it is that the store was set up by woman and for woman_

_Because of this every woman that walked anywhere near Kamijo either turned around and walked away at a quicker pace or shot him looks that expressed pure discomfort._

_The spiky haired teen could have sworn he even heard one or two of them mutter the word pervert._

_"Such misfortune." Kamijo mutteredA to himself._

_Pretty much half of the customers in the store were all staring at him with disgusted expressions._

_Touma decided it was best to think about something else. The only problem was that there wasn't anything else remotely interesting happening aside from what happened with the recent uprisings. There were still a few unanswered questioned but it no longer mattered now that the incident had been quelled._

_The beach trip was probably going to be a disaster if Tsuchumikado and Aogomi we're in charge of it._

_He started to wander what Jonah would do during the vacation, ge was the one who suggested the beach idea but it seemed only halfhearted._

_Before long Touma remembered the previous time Index bit him or rather how she was acting before and after._

_He couldn't put his finger on it but he sort of had a feeling that Index's angry outburst may of had something to do with Kasumi. Still that left the question of why she would be angry about Kasumi, nothing major really happened between Kamijo and her so maybe Index got the wrong impression._

_Pacing further around the store_

_"Well who would've thought Kamiyan was into this kind of kinky stuff." a voice coming just outside the store._

_Touma looked in the direction of the sound to see none other then Tsuchumikado, Aogami, and surprisingly with them was the Fukiyasai also known as iron wall girl._

_The said girl was staring at him with a wide eyed expression on her face that expressed the same pure disgust that every other female who laid eyes on Touma had shown._

_"FU Fukiyasai! Wh what are You doing here?!" Touma exclaimed noticing the teen girl's glare._

_"THAT'S MY LINE MORON! MEN SHOULDN'T EVEN SET FOOT IN THIS STORE."_

_Right after screaming that and drawing even more stares( which the majority of were shifted in Kamijo's direction.) from other bystanders._

_"I'm not here because I want to be?"_

_"Then why are…you?"_

_The reason the iron wall girl stopped was because she saw a certain silver haired nun running by._

_She didn't know much about the foreigner female but she did notice that the nun girl tended to be around Touma alot taking in that fact and that Kamijo was there she simply put 2&2 together._

_"You came for her sake?" The ebony haired female teen asked._

_"Ye yeah."_

_"Why didn't you get someone more appropriate go with that girl."_

_"I tried to but…" Touma stopped in mid sentence not sure what else he could say. He could just tell the truth but he had the feeling it wouldn't keep him from unintentionally landing himself on the path where he'd end up on the wrong end of Fukiyasai's fist._

_Fukiyasai simply sighed not wanted the current predicament to drag on any longer._

_"Go."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll have to pay me back for this later on but I'll take care of the errand for you."_

_"You will?" Kamjio asked dumbfounded. This was probably the first time the iron wall girl decided to help him with something like this, reason being that there was no sure way to know if she helped out Touma like this before he lost his memories._

_"Yeah I was planning on buying a yukata from here anyway and I don't want perverts like you watching me so I'll help that nun girl out just this once."_

_"Thank you." Kamijo praised while rejoicing anime tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"You're welcome now hurry up and leave." Fukyasai demanded bluntly._

_It started to seem like his bad luck was coming to a halt once again and like last time he was going to make the most of it while it lasted. Still he had to wander if Fukyasai was going to bon festival also but decided it be best to find out when the said event was taking place less he wanted to end up feeling her wraith._

_Quickly leaving with Tsuchumikado and Aogomi Touma spoke up._

_"So what are you two doing here?"_

_"Your kidding right? This place got shut down do to a power outage for the past few days."_

_"Power outage? How is that possible? I might not be the biggest expert in technology but I have enough common sense to know entire malls especailly one's like this one which have technology thirty years ahead of the rest of the world can't just literally have all their power go out at one time."_

_"Unless you've just been living under a rock lately then even you should know that it's the truth."_

_Kamijo couldn't really argue with Tsuchumikado on the account that he found out for himself when he was looking for things to do for the vacation._

_"So Touma I didn't know you had that kind of fetish." Aogami said._

_"What fetish? I already told you I don't have a lolita fetish."_

_"Yeah I know was wrong about the fetish."_

_"Good." Kamijo said. He was pretty releived that Aogami had dropped the idea of Touma being into lolita's._

_"You fetish is a Coldplay one."_

_"…What?"_

_"First, you have that girl dress up as a nun, and now in a yukata. What next a cat girl outfit, or maybe or nurse one."_

_"I think that's your kind of fetish and maybe Tsuchumikado's too."_

_Tsuchumikado spoke up next hearing that final part._

_"What did I do to give you that impression?"_

_"You have an unnatural obsession with maids."_

_"Is that so wrong?"_

_"Considering what it's derived from yes." Touma deadpanned._

_"Don't bash my fantasies." Tsuchumikado excaimed and soon Aogami added on the criticism of Kamijo's view on the conversation._

_"Yeah if you're allowed to have perverted presences then we should too."_

_"I keep telling you I'm not like that!"_

_Few the next hour Touma and the other two members of the idiot trio were arguing over who had the most unnatural preferences before heading back to the Yukata store._

_{Flashback end}_

Now with that out of the way Kamijo was hoping nothing else would go wrong tonight. He wanted to have a vacation that wouldn't end with him being bitten by Index or having to pay for damage to something that he didn't cause.

"Touma where is the festival you said we were going to?"

"In that eleventh district at the edge of town."

"Really? I don't think I've ever been there. Have you?"

"Not that I can remember." Touma answered honestly.

Since the time he lost his memories he had never been to the eleventh district. He heard that it was a mostly vacant area used for festivals, carnivals, fairs ect. In other words it was used for holding special events.

Now that he really though about it Touma actually had to wonder why the Daihaseisai school festival didn't take place there, it seemed as good as any other place.

"Why couldn't we bring sphynx Touma?" asked the nun.

"Because animals aren't allowed at the festival."

"But why?"

"I actually kind of want to know that myself. But there's no use worrying about it. I'm sure Himegammi will take care of the cat just fine."

"OK."

Finally looking over at Index Touma took in the sight of her in a yukata that Fukiyasai bought her. Touma would have to make sure to reserve some of his money to pay her back since he really wasn't a fan of suffering her wraith.

The yukata Index wore was sky blue with white lines. It was more or less a fairly simple design. It might not have been flashy but it had a unique beauty of its' own. This was the first time Touma saw Index wearing it and though he would be too embarrassed to admit it out loud he honestly thought that Index had picked a surprisingly good design that matched her.

She looked cuter than usual and rather beautiful in it. For some reason every time Kamijo noticed that he found himself blushing and had to look away from index towards the window to avoid her or anyone else noticing.

As the bus continued on Kamijo kept staring out the window. The area that was passing by was one of the very few place in academy city that didn't have its' scenery completely dominated by skyscrapers. It was actually wide grassy fields who h were actually kind of a rare site in the most advanced city in the world. There was an occasional windmill that could be seen but it wasn't anything that stood out considering the fact that they could be seen in every other part of the city.

After another minute or two Touma could see what looked like a dim lighted area in the distance. Since the said area was still a large distance away it was barely visible to the human eye.

Touma wasn't sure if it was the destination he and his silver companion were headed to.

When the bus got a few meters closer the spike haired teen became more sure that what he was viewing in the distance was the bon festival.

He turned to the silver haired foreigner.

"I think we're almost here."

Index turned to Kamijo and responded with unexpected question.

"Touma what is a bom festival anyway?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Index puffed out her cheeks at that. Kamijo merely smiled and continued.

"I'm sure you'll like the surprise so don't worry too much about it."

Index had more or less excepted what Touma had told her and went back to staring in awe at the wheel.

Sitting on the bus for so long had started take its toll on on the spiky. Fatigue was setting in from a combination being inactive and boredom.

He didn't expect it to take almost an hour and a half by bus in order to get to the said festival. Academy city may have been one third the size of Tokyo which made it fairly large in it's own right. Regardless finding that there was actually somewhere that it would take a bus this long to get to was a little surprising.

Suddenly the bus came to a quick stop causing Touma's body to jerk forward, the result being his head colliding with seat in front of him which was surprisingly painful.

"Touma look we're here!" The voice belonging to index said.

The said boy looked out the window in awe.

From the sight he was seeing Bon festivals were clearly a lot more popular then he had thought.

All the large crowds heading in we're a clear give away that he and Index had arrived at one festival that was worth looking forward to.

* * *

**OK that's it for the first half the second half will have a few events that should have some appeal.**

**Originally at the part where Index asked Touma what a Bin festival was he was actually going to explain but I felt it would make him look too much like as information broker type charachter. Plus there's the fact that he lost his memories so it is pretty unlikely he would actually know.**


	12. Deepond bond part 2

**Alright this is one chapter I'm hoping to get some feedback for so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TAMNI**

* * *

"Touma Touma. Look at all the stands!" exclaimed a very energetic nun dragging her savior and protecter behind her by the hand.

The place had a higher number of people attending than Touma guess it would. There were two lines of numerous stands Selling different items differing snakes, toys, to manga's and videos and other things.

Lines of Japanese style lanterns were hung over the entire area turned out to be the source of the dim light that Touma saw before when the bus was just reaching the general area of where the festival was located. They were the only real source of light in the night to do how surprisingly remote the area was.

Running from stand to stand which each of were sailing many differen't item's a good portion of which were food.

Seeing this Kamijo knew what would likely come. Fortunately (or rather hopefully in Touma's state of mind considering his usual luck) he had saved up a fairly large amount of money to buy Index anything she wanted…as long as it wasn't ridiculously expensive.

Other people at the event casted curious glances at Index because of all of her running around.

Even little kids weren't running around as much. But they might If their parents were to let them.

Still Touma smiled at the sight. True Index was acting a little immature but at least it meant that she was happy and if that was the case then Kamijo was accomplishing the goal of showing her her a good time.

"Alright Index but slow down there's no need to rush." Touma said in a friendly voice.

Though there were a few people casting him and Index weird stares he decided to pay no heed this time. He decided he was going to enjoy the event to its' fullest before he even showed up and that's exactly what he intended to do.

After dragging Touma to a few more stands Index stopped at one. It had a fairly large water tank full of goldfish.

Index was staring intently at all the fish before the person working at the particular stand spoke jerking the nun's attention to him.

"If you manage to catch one of them it's all yours."

Index wore a wide smile and what she did next took Touma and the current shopkeeper by surprise.

She started dipping her hand in the water attempting to grab one of the fist with her bare hand. Of course this method didn't come close to actually catching any of the fish.

A loud snort was heard coming from the man who ran the stand. It was pretty obvious he was trying not to laugh.

Index grew more frustrated but still maintained her determination which drove her to pull up the sleeve of her Yukata and reach half of her arm in the tank.

The owner of the stand had to put his hand over his mouth to keep the laughter repressed.

As Index countinued Touma was starting to notice her leaning over the side o the tank almost to the point of falling in and on top of that bystanders who had taken noticing were just staring at Index trying to repress laughter.

"Hey Index you're not supposed to do that!" Touma exclaimed.

"But the guy said that if I catch a fish I can keep it."

"Yeah but first off you're supposed to use a net. Second you're supposed to pay money to try."

Hearing this Index took her arm out. The man gave her a cloth to dry her arm off with and turned to Touma who continued.

"Well that was new." he said trying not to breakdown laughing.

"Yeah it was." Touma said.

"Anyway how does it cost to get a net?"

"350 yen."

The price seemed reasonable enough for Touma. After paying for it the standowner gave Index a net which she wasted no time dipping it in the tank.

Unlike when she tried to use her hand she was actually making some actual progress this time.

She almost cornered one fish and it seemed as if it had no hope of escaping. But that belief was quickly disproved when the said fish pulled off what one probably would think possible for a fish considering the circumstances, it swam to the surface with the net Index had hot on tail. It could couldn't swim forward since the net would most likely cut of its' escape route and ensnare it in the process and the wall of the tank was at its back. At the end of its' path was the water's surface.

No matter how anyone looked at it the fish was as good as caught.

However the moment it reached the surface it leaped out of the water in an arch like motion and over index's net as the said girl tried to use it to cut off the fish's escape route.

It immediately swimmed over to the rest of the group.

Index was about to make another attempt until she realized the net she was using had ripped open.

"It was a nice try." the stand owner said where a friendly smile.

Index was miffed by her failure but Kamijo intervened since he wanted her to enjoy the rest of the festival.

"Come on Index there are still a lot of other things to do here." Kamijo felt a little bad that Index didn't catch a fish but at the same time was relieved since she already had a pet cat named sphynx which would probably try to eat the fist.

The silver haired nun followed and soon forgotten about her frustration when she saw the numerous other stands again.

It didn't take long for Index to find another stand. Unlike the previous one. The second stand was a shooting range.

The reason Index was watching wasn't because she was interested in giving it a try. It was because of the current person a high school student who was currently giving the game a try.

The student was hitting each and every target with pinpoint accuracy. Witnessing this Touma thought the boy could make one heck of an antiskill member.

There was large amount of other people watching too. It made sense, not everyday you see someone that was this skilled. Usually those who tried at a shooting range were amateurs.

Much to Touma's shock as quickly as situation's peacefulness appeared it disappeared due to his usual bad luck.

Out of the blue one of the tiny metal pellets ricocheted off the target and hit Kamijo in his thigh causing him to fall to the ground holding his leg in pain.

"Seriously can't my misfortune give me break?" the spiky haire to thought to himself.

"Are you alright!" A male voice suddenly asked.

Touma looked up to see that it was none other than the boy who was just using to shooting range.

"Ye yeah…I think so." Touma answered honestly. The pellet didn't injure him. The impact of it just plain hurt like crazy, the speed it flew at his at and the fact it was a metal pellet didn't help the situation any.

"Touma are you sure you're not hurt anywhere." asked Index.

"Don't worry I just need a few minutes and I'll be able to walk again.

Imdex smiled at hearing that.

The boy helped Touma over to a bench where he could sit for a little bit.

While he sat there he wondered what he would take index to do next he figured he'd get her some food since she enjoys eating so much, though he was hoping that which ever store he bought something for wouldn't charge him twice as much as what the food actually cost.

After the pain had finally all but disappeared Touma stood up.

"Index how'd you like to get a quick bite to eat."

Index eyed the spiky haired teen with a wide eyed expression.

"Really? You really mean it?!" Index asked earning a somewhat nervous smile from Kamijo

"Ye yeah just try not to go over board."

"I heared from the other boy that they have really good candy apples here."

"OK sounds like a plan."

With that Touma got up struggling a bit in the process since the pain had not completely subsided regardless he was able to get up all the same.

"Did that guy say where the stand was?"

"Yeah he said it was on the left slide nineteenth down."

"OK let's get going."

Index seemed to be enjoying herself which was good but it was starting to feel like Touma's usual misfortune was trying to ruin everything at every turn. If it was another person they might have given up on the entire idea of enjoy themselves at the festival all together but Touma wasn't like that. He never let his misfortune dominate his decisions even after losing his memories and he wouldn't let them now.

As he and Index made their way through the large crowds of other people who had come Touma suddenly had a sensation that someone with hostile intentions was nearby.

Disregarding the feeling Kamijo continued his his short companion to the snack stand mentioned before. Had Touma scanned his immediate surroundings he may have noticed a Foreign boy wearing a green shirt with an unusual amulet around his neck whatching him and Index as they passed by.

After a little more maneuvering Touma an Index made it the the said stand the latter was staring in awe at the wide variety of different apples.

Some had the basic red liquid candy coating while others others had coating ranging from hardened white one's with chocolate lines going around it to pure chocolate ones covered in white sprinkles.

Index's expression gave Touma a very good idea of what she was going to ask for next so he decided to speak up.

"You can only get one."

Index turned to Kamijo with a displeased look on her face.

"But Touma."

"Index I don't have an infinite supply of money. "

The said nun in turn put on a new expression. One that Touma couldn't fail to notice on the account of the fact that she never used it before to his knowledge. She wore a puppy dog eyed expression.

"I…I…Index, what with that lo look?"

Because of the effect the puppy dog look was having on Kamijo he found himself having a hard time speaking properly. This was something new usually Index would either pout or bite him but never this, to make matters worse Kamijo was finding a part of himself succumbing.

"I'm s sorry but I need to save some of my mon…" He stopped in mid sentence when he heard whimpering sound coming from the nun.

He had to resist. He had to but…but…

The following moments ending with him buying Index three or four different flavors. Getting bitten by Index was one thing but those puppy dog eyes were another Kamijo was truly hoping she wouldn't make it a habit of doing that all the time in the near future or the distant one for that matter.

The next hour or two was spent going from stand to stand that mostly consisted of different games. Some of them seemed simple but turned out to be harder than they looked like one where you would have to cut one a drawing of an animal without the drawing itself tearing or one where a person would try to throw rings around a bottle.

Index gave it a try at a fair amount of them but didn't win very many. Still she seemed to really be having a lot of fun. Eventually she convinced Touma to try his hand at a few of them.

He made a little more progress and actually managed to win a prize that he gave to Index.

Getting caught up in the moment Touma almost forgot about the final event taking place at the festival. He was thankful that someone walking by mentioned it to one of their friends in a voice that was loud enough for Kamijo himself to hear.

Quickly turning to Index the spiky haired level zero spoke.

"Index let's head to the northeastern part of this place there's something there that I think you'll really like to see.

Nodding the silver haired foreigner followed Touma to the said location. The scenery was fairly simple since it was a wide grass field.

Index became confused when she saw everyone sitting on the grass staring up at the sky as if expecting something to happen.

There wasn't anything unusual on the sky so it made no sense. Why was everyone just staring at the night sky?

Touma motioned Index to sit down next to him which she did.

"Touma what is everyone sitting out here for?"

The teen student just smiled as he answered.

"Trust me when I say you won't be disappointed."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"You'll see. Just give it a few minutes."

Though she complied Index was becoming bored from waiting for whatever to happen to take place.

Minutes felt like try were taking forever to pass. Index found herself drifting further and further off. Sleep was staring to take over as her eyelids got heavier.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and Index's eyes shot back open while she frantically tried to figure out where the sound came from.

Kamijo took notice of this and tried not to chuckle at Index's startled reaction.

"Index look in the sky."

"But there's nothing in the…"

The latter stopped in mid sentence when she heard another loud sound much like the first one.

This time she saw something that amazed her. White lights appeared in a sphere like formation as they expanded their position and disappeared.

"What was that?!" Index exclaimed excitingly, she had seen fireworks before during the end of the Daihaseisai event but never found out what they were.

"A firework. There shot off at these festivals whenever they take place."

The foreign teen girl watched as more of the mentioned objects shot up in the sky and created more lights of different colors.

This was one of the most amazing sights Index had ever saw since she first arrived in academy city.

She wondered if there were any other places where she could see fireworks get shot off. It was definitely worth the wait.

Noticing the way Index stared at the fireworks in amazement Touma couldn't help but smile. Her own unique charm was now showing itself at its' fullest. Touma had to admit that even though he always thought Index was cute she seemed to have a very visible beauty now, to the point where Kamijo was not only blushing for a slight moment he felt his own heart race.

The fireworks continued on for the next fifteen to twenty minutes. It might of not been the longest one but for the girl known as the grimoire library it felt like it was one of the best moments of her life.

She felt tired to the point that her body started leaning further and further towards Touma.

Still she didn't want to miss out on the sight of the fireworks for many of the locals of the city it might have been a normal sight but for Index it was something special something she never wanted to forget as such she resist the fatigue and kept herself awake.

She suddenly found herself leaning against Touma's side.

He didn't seem to notice but for some odd reason he appeared to be blushing over something. there was no way for her to no why or how but for some reason being at the bon festival with Touma caused Index's heart to race.

She looked away from him quickly trying to figure out why. This never happened in the past.

It might have been true that the two shared a special bond after everything they went through, like the time when Index had first met Touma and what happened soon after, time after time he was always there for her when she needed him most.

Recalling that fact just increased the rate of the small nun's heartbeat to the point that she found herself looking at him but now she felt incredibly nervous.

She didn't know how to handle the feeling she was currently having. The only other time she came even remotely close to feeling the way she was right now was the time at during the Daihaseisai event when she tried to bite Touma and ended up ki ki…kis.

She tried to shake that thought from her head only for an even more embarrassing one to surface, one that the Grimoire library never even considered the possibility of having in the past.

What if she kissed him right now? Would it be okay? She did it before and nothing to embarrassing came of it, so even of she did it right now there wouldn't be anything wrong with it right?

As the particular thoughts ran through the nun's mind she found herself moving her body upward, her face came closer to Touma's.

The latter felt the former moving but he was too nervous to see what the former was trying to do and told himself that she must have been falling asleep, the had been at the festival for a while now so it would make sense.

That idea was instantly disproven when the unthinkable happened.

The lips of a certain nun had made contact with the cheek of a certain student. It felt as if time had stopped for the teen male.

He felt an entire mixture of emotions swell up. They ranged from shock and confusion to Happiness and a strange sense of wishfulness almost like he wanted more to happen.

When Index parted her lips from Touma's cheek she smiled and tested her head against his shoulder. Not knowing the reason was a little irritating but it felt as of Index was hoping to have something more happen in the future.

Not sure how else to respond Touma rapped his arm around Index's shoulder's and pulled her closer to him.

The small teen girl was surprised but she was glad, it meant that Touma was responding to the small amount affection she showed him.

As the two continued watching the display of fireworks index found her eyelids becoming heavy but was still managing to stay awake, she didn't want to miss a single moment of what was talking place.

After another six to seven minutes the finale came. Both teen's smiled at the display as they enjoyed each others company more then they normally would.

Touma could help but think that for once something fortunate was finally happening to him and if so he would cherish it always.

When the firework were finally over everyone started getting up and heading back to the buses to brought them to the festival.

Kamijo attempted to get up only to discover the Index had actually fallen asleep. Though it did mean he'd have to carry the girl back to the bus he really didn't mind, besides after everything that he and index did at the festival it made sense for the small girl to be tired.

Getting the nun on his back Touma began heading back towards the entrance of the festival wearing a smile that expressed gratitude to whatever force in the universe that allowed to have this time with his precious companion.

* * *

**OK I really tried my best with these last two particular chapters working out the comedic and romantics parts of them so I'm really hoping it paid off enough to receive but that's for you guys to decide in the reviews. If there's something you think I need to improve on let me know, I'd prefer to not make the same mistakes repeatedly.**

**In the mean time I'm going to finally start looking through the previous chapters and make a few slight changes because I might have gotten rather impulsive with my decision making when it came to the overall plot, and it damaged the story so I want to correct that as much as I can before I continue the story.**


End file.
